


An Unwanted Journey

by EmeraldBriar



Series: An Unwanted Journey [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dwalin Is A Softie, F/M, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBriar/pseuds/EmeraldBriar
Summary: Emma doesn't know what to do with her current situation. All she wants is to go back home but a meddelsome wizard and a strange connection with one of the members of Thorin Oakenshield's company is stopping her. What will she do when she's forced to go on a journey to reclaim Erebor?





	1. Chapter 1

The light of the sun started to peek through the trees into the forest below. It's rays sending an unpleasant glow into the face of a sleeping woman. With a groan she shielded her face with her hand and slowly sat up.   
After blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to the light she repositioned the glasses on her face and took in her surroundings. With a sigh she stood and brushed the dirt she had collected whilst sleeping off of her clothes.’two weeks’ she thought to herself. Two weeks since she had woke up in the forest. One moment she was on her way to visit her mother for the weekend when a sudden flash of light blinded her. She had no idea how long she was out but when she woke up she was surrounded by trees instead of cars.

The first few days had been the hardest for Emma. After a few nights of sleeping uncovered outside she began to get used to the uncomfortable forest floor. Food was becoming increasingly easier to catch. She recalled her third day when she spent hours trying to catch one fish to eat after not eating in over fifty hours. Surely by now she should have found some civilization? She didn't even know where she was. 

A yawn escaped the young woman's lips as she made her way to the stream she set her camp nearby. Emma washed her face with the cool water, waking her the rest of the way and looked at her reflection. Her dark burgundy hair was a mess and twisted around a sturdy stick about the size of a pencil she had smoothed out to prevent splinters. With no other means of keeping her hair out of her face she used the stick to twist it and stab it through the base of her hair to keep it in place. Hazel eyes looked back at her from the water through a pair of thick rimmed glasses and her usually pale face had a pink hue from its experience in the sun.   
“Well you've certainly had your prettier days.” Emma told her reflection, watching her lips mimic the words before standing and grabbing her messenger bag. It and the items within had also came with her when she disappeared.   
“Would've been nice if it had a change of clothes in it.” She mumbled to herself as she zipped up the dark grey jacket she had previously used as a blanket with the words 'Legalize It’ sprawled on the front of it before swinging her bag over her head and continuing on her trek through the woods. 

Day after day she walked, trying to find a town or even another person who could tell her where she was and how she could get home. Her stomach growled loudly a few hours into her walk and Emma decided to stop and rest while she ate some nuts she found and determined edible.   
‘ I need to go fishing again.’ she thought before her ears perked up at the sudden sound of a child's laughter. Emma snapped her head in the direction of the noise at such a speed that it felt almost painful and she quickly stood and gathered her things, heading towards the noise. Nearly running in the direction she originally heard the noise and noticed it get louder and other sounds joined in as she got closer.   
'I must be near a town.’ she thought with hope, a smile forming on her lips for the first time in days. She couldn't wait to get back home. She missed her bed, her books, and her cat Archimedes. She fantasized about taking a long hot bath and ordering a pizza while she watched I love Lucy reruns.   
Finally she broke through the line of trees and stood out in a field. Her eyes took in the sight and the smile on her face vanished, being replaced by a look of shock. Her hazel eyes widened be her voice caught in her throat. There was no doubt. Emma was in The Shire. 

__________________________________________

For a few moments Emma was too shocked to even think until a tiny voice brought her mind back.   
“Strange miss?” A little girl asked. Like really little. The girl looked about twelve years old but only came up to the woman's hip, and Emma was not very tall at all. The girl had to lean her head back quite a bit to look at Emma who not only noticed her tiny stature but also her large hairy feet. She was a Hobbit!  
“Are you lost miss?” The Hobbit girl asked.   
“Um yes. Do you know where I am?” Emma asked her finally finding her voice and crouching down to her knees the become eye level with the girl and appear less threatening.   
“You're in the Shire, miss.”   
Emma thought for a moment before asking another question.  
“Do you know how to get to Hobbiton from here?”

As it turned out the Shire was much larger than Emma had ever imagined. It would take another six hours for her to reach Hobbiton on foot from here. On the bright side, she was no longer wandering aimlessly in the woods and the directions to Hobbiton in the center of the Shire were simple enough, “just keep heading west on the road down there!” The little Hobbit girl had told her.   
The walk to Hobbiton gave Emma time to think on her situation. Her mind raced with thoughts.   
' I’m not dreaming right? This seems too real to be a dream. How did I even get here? The last thing I remember was walking to my mother's after work and then nothing. How will I get back? This is Middle Earth right? Maybe Gandalf the Grey (or would he be Gandalf the White?) could help me?’

By the time Emma had reached the outskirts of Hobbiton it was well past noon. If she had to guess it was only a handful of hours before sun down. As she ventured further into the Hobbit town Emma was noticed by more and more of The Shire’s residents. They watched and whispered as she passed, most commented on her strange clothes. She self-consciously gripped her bag tighter and continued her walk, now able to see the Green door of Bag End from where she was. 

Upon reaching the Hobbit hole she paused. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as the realization dawned on her that she was in Middle Earth, in Hobbiton, knocking on Bilbo Baggins’ door. Who would answer? And old Bilbo? A young Bilbo? Frodo? She glanced down at a blue mark that marred the door and smiled knowingly before inhaling a large breath to calm her nerves and knocking. Her mind reeled with questions and a few moments later the door opened to reveal a younger Bilbo Baggins with a very confused look. He eyed Emma up and down taking on her strange and dirty appearance.   
“Good afternoon. May I help you?” He ask politely.  
“I'm very sorry to disturb you sir. I am looking for the Wizard Gandalf. I heard he passed through here.”  
“That he did, earlier this morning. I am sorry but you have missed him.” The hobbit told her.   
Emma sighed dramatically and tried to look as lost and desperate as possible. She felt a little bad playing to the hobbit's kindness but she needed to see Gandalf and knew he would be back in a few hours with a company of dwarves if her memory served her right. Until then she could possibly get a bath and some real food.   
“Would you like to come in?” Bilbo asked her gesturing inside. “I've put on some tea and you look like you need to eat.”  
Emma gave him a huge smile.”thank you so much.”

Bilbo motioned for Emma to follow him inside and closed the door behind him. He led her through the Hobbit hole and Emma thanked her height because she didn't have to duck as much as she thought she would in the small doorways. Bilbo motioned to a chair for her to sit and left to get the two of them tea.   
“You have a beautiful home.” She told him as he returned with a tray of tea and come cakes.   
“Thank you very much err…” he began before realizing she never introduced herself.   
“Emma.” She told him taking a sip of tea and almost moaning. Bilbo smiled at her reaction.  
“I am glad you like it. My name is Bilbo Baggins.”   
“It's wonderful to meet you Bilbo. Thank you so much for your hospitality.”  
The Hobbit and his strangely dressed human guest finished their tea and cakes and sat by the fire chatting.   
“So why do you seek Gandalf if I may ask?” Bilbo asked her while he puffed on his pipe.  
“I was hoping he could help me return home. I come from somewhere very far away and somehow ended up here as if by magic.” she told him.   
“Well I certainly hope you find him. Would you like the stay and have dinner with me before heading on your way? You are quite good company.”   
“I would like that very much thank you but first, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could I have a bath? I've been camping in the woods for a couple weeks now and I feel filthy after only bathing in rivers with no change of clothes.”   
Bilbo’s eyes widened before he nodded.   
“Of course! I'll show you to the bath.” He told her, standing and leading her to the bathroom door.   
“Everything you need is in there. I'll see about finding you a change of clothes.” He told her and hurried off into another room, returning a few moments later with a skirt and blouse.  
“These were my mother's. I hope they aren't too small.” He mumbled. Emma thanked him and took the clothes.   
“I'll prepare dinner while you wash up. You may leave your clothes in the hall and join me when you've finished.”   
“Thank you Bilbo. You are a very kind Hobbit.” She said with a smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Bilbo hurriedly said his you're welcome and rushed of to prepare dinner with a red blush on his cheeks. 

___________________________________________

The bath felt amazing on Emma's aching limbs as she let herself relax in the too small tub. Her legs felt cramped in the Hobbit sized tub but the warm water made her forget the slight discomfort. After only bathing in cold rivers it was a very welcoming experience.   
As she cleaned the dirt and grime off of her skin her thoughts flew. What would she say to Gandalf? Would he be able to help her get home? How did she end up here? Her head ached with uncertainty and wonder. As a child she often wanted to run away to a fantasy world. The world's she read of in book. Adventures she could only dream of.   
What waited back home for her anyway? A sad world full of hate and war? A world where large corporations milk the life from the poor and starvation and murder run rampant? Emma's thoughts drifted to home. Her cat would probably miss her, and her mother. Did they even know she was gone?  
With a heavy sigh she pushed those thoughts from her head and stood, stepping out of the bath. After drying herself off she picked up the clothes Bilbo had brought to her. The skirt was made to be floor length for a Hobbit she was sure and after slipping it on it only came to right above her knee. The waist was a bit tight but Emma shrugged. At least the would cover her until she could wash and dry her own clothes. The blouse became an issue. It was much too small and no matter how she tried the shirt would not fit over her more than large breasts. With a silent curse she cracked to door so she could be heard without exposing her topless body.  
“Um Bilbo?” She called a bit embarrassed to have to ask for a larger top.  
“Emma? Is everything alright?”  
“Um well the blouse does not appear to fit over my chest. Might there be a larger shirt I may wear?”  
“Oh of course!” He called and Emma heard him hurry into another room before returning. With a blush on his cheeks he handed her another shirt through the crack in the door.  
“Thank you Bilbo. I don't know how I'll ever repay you.” he simply nodded before hurrying back to the kitchen.  
This shirt was still a bit small but it at least covered her. Though she was sure her chest would stretch it out.  
“Having big boobs sucks.” She grumbled.

Emma returned to the main sitting room to notice that her clothes had been washed and we're drying by the fire. She smiled and thought about how she would pay back the Hobbit's kindness.   
“I hope you enjoyed your bath. I took the liberty of washing your things. I don't imagine Hobbit clothing is very comfortable for you.” he told her from the doorway.  
“Much better than dirty ones. Thank you again Bilbo.”  
“The pleasure is mine. Now come. Dinner is ready and waiting.” He said ushering her to the kitchen table before sitting down himself. A plate with grilled fish, potatoes, and carrots was in front of her. Her mouth watered and Emma quickly shoved a few carrots in her mouth in a very unladylike manner as Bilbo watched her. Noticing the eyes on her she looked up and swallowed.  
“Sorry. I haven't had real food in weeks.” She mumbled a bit embarrassed but Bilbo just grinned.  
“That is quite alright. I'm happy to know you enjoy it.” He said before grabbing a bit of salt and sprinkling it on his fish. The sound of a bell interrupted his efforts. Looking up at Emma who put on a surprised face, he stood to answer the door. Emma continued eating her meal as she listened to the exchange at the front door.  
“Dwalin. At your service.” She heard a deep voice say.  
“Bilbo Baggins at yours. Do we know each other?”  
“No.”  
Emma let out a small smile in amusement and she heard the Dwarf shuffling about as he removed his cloak and ask the hobbit-  
“Which way laddie? Is it down here?”   
“Is what down where?”  
“Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it.” The Dwarf told him before finding his way into the dining room with Emma. The bald dwarf gave her a curious look and Emma felt her heart leap. 'that was weird.’ she thought before smiling at Dwalin.   
“Emma Briar at your service.” She told him.  
“Dwalin at yours.” He grumbled taking a few more moments to look at her. Deciding to join her he helped himself to Bilbo's dinner. The Hobbit following shortly after to see his meal almost gone.   
“Very good this. Any more?” Dwalin asked him with a satisfied grunt.  
“Oh um yes yes. Help yourself.” Bilbo told him grabbing a biscuit off the plate and hiding it behind is back before placing them in front of Dwalin who shoved one in his mouth greedily.  
“Um it's just that I wasn't expecting company.” The Hobbit started as the bald dwarf ignored him. Emma tried to hide her amused face in her mug of water. The doorbell rang again and Dwalin glared at Bilbo with a smirk.  
“That'll be the door.”

Once Bilbo left the room and Dwalin finished his plate he took notice of the jar of cookies on the mantelpiece and made his way to them. Emma quickly finished her food and moved her dishes to make room for the many guests she knew would arrive.  
“Oh! Haha!” She heard from the doorway as Dwalin stopped digging for the sweets and looked at the newcomer.   
“Evening brother.” An older dwarf said making his own way toward Dwalin.  
“By my beard. You're shorter and wider than last we met.” Dwalin teased.  
“Wider not shorter. Sharp enough for the both of us.” The older dwarf said as the two chuckled before headbutting one another rather hard. The older of the two then took notice of Emma who had joined them.   
“Good evening lass. Balin, at your service.” He said kindly, giving her a bright smile. One that Emma couldn't help but return.   
“Emma. At yours.”  
“ Excuse me. Sorry. I hate to interrupt but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house.” Bilbo told them starting to get annoyed. The dwarves once again ignored the hobbit and headed for the pantry. Emma followed behind in amusement. Bilbo continued on his well placed rant.   
“It's not that I don't like visitors. I like them as much as the next hobbit but I do like to know them before they come visiting.”  
Emma watched as Dwalin and Balin talked about cheese, appearing to not even hear Bilbo who was desperately trying to get them to leave without seeming rude.  
“The thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry.”  
At the Hobbit's apology both dwarves stopped at looked at him in curiosity and Balin acknowledged him. “Apology accepted.” He claimed before turning to continue his conversation with Dwalin and the door rang again. This time Emma went with Bilbo to open the door for two young dwarves. 

“Fili.” The blonde one said.  
“And Kili.” The dark hair one continued before bowing and saying in unison, “at your service.”  
“You must be Mr. Boggins.” Kili said with a smile.  
“Nope! You can't come in. You have the wrong house.” Bilbo exclaimed trying to close the door only to have it stopped by a shocked Kili.   
“What? Has it been cancelled?”  
“No one told us.” Fili continued with the same confusion.  
“Cancelled? No nothing been cancelled.”  
“That's a relief.” Kili sighed before they pushed their way through the door and walked in. Kili took immediate notice of Emma while Fili handed his weapons to Bilbo who looked a little scared at this point.   
“Well hello beautiful lady!” The young dwarf prince said giving Emma a charming smile as she raised her eyebrow at his compliment. “Kili. At your service.”  
“Emma. At yours.”   
“Emma. A beautiful name. Is it short for anything?” Fill interrupted, noticing his brother talking to the human girl.   
“Emerald. My mother liked gemstones. She named all of us after them.” She explained. The two dwarves grinned mischievously and looked at each other.  
“Our own little jewel. How lovely.” Kili said.  
“Isn't it brother?” Fili replied. Emma couldn't help but blush. Dwalin interrupted them by grabbing Kili and pulling him toward the dining area.  
“Fili, Kili, come on. Give us a hand.”  
“Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in.” Balin told them as they helped shift furniture around in the house.   
“Everyone? How many are there?” Bilbo exclaimed before the doorbell rang once again.   
“No!” The hobbit called making his way to the door. “No! There’s nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There’s far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clothead’s idea of a joke I can only say it is in very poor taste!” He finished as he opened the door and a pile of dwarves fell through the opening followed by Gandalf.  
“Ah! Just the wizard I wanted to see.” Emma said joining Bilbo at the door who looked at the wizard in annoyance.  
“Gandalf.” Emma said catching his attention. “Might I speak with you?”  
“Ah I see you’ve already found your way here. and ahead of schedule. You weren’t to join us for a few months by my knowledge. Resourceful girl.That’s good.” he said seemingly pleased. Now it was Emma’s turn to be shocked and confused.  
“Wait what? No. I’m just looking for a way home. What’s going on?”  
“All in due time my dear.” He chuckled following the dwarves who now counted twelve further into the hobbit hole. Emma stood there with Bilbo in shock. She watched as Bilbo ran after the dwarves as they pillaged his pantry. She was more focused on the wizard. She approached him quite annoyed while he sat silverware down to be used.  
“Look Mister Gandalf. I don’t know what’s going on here. I just want to go home. Why am I here?” She demanded only to be ignored by the wizard followed by the dwarf Dori interrupted the two to ask Gandalf if he wanted a cup of tea.  
“Oh no thank you Dori. A little red wine for me I think.”  
“Gandalf!” Emma raised her voice in annoyance, bringing her hand up to adjust her glasses. “What the hell am I doing here?” she asked gaining the attention of not only the wizard but the dwarves around her as well.  
“All in due time Emerald Briar.” The old wizard said sternly before turning and continuing to ignore her.   
“Ugh!” Emma exclaimed in frustration, quickly turning and storming out of the room deciding to see if her clothes had dried by now. Getting out of these too tight and short clothes would definitely make her feel better.  
Making her way by the fire in the sitting room she tested the dryness of the fabric. Her hoodie was still too damp to wear but the rest had dried enough to be put back on. Gathering her clothes, she search for an unoccupied room in the house but was stopped again by Fili and Kili.  
“Why the long face Jewel?” Fili asked.  
“Do you not like our company of dwarves?” Kili continued.  
“I do not mind your company at all. I am merely annoyed with the wizard. Now may I please leave to change? I would like to get out of these tiny hobbit clothes.” She told them continuing to find a room to change in.  
After finding a room that she assumed to be Bilbo’s, she swiftly changed back into her jeans and black tanktop with the logo for The Beatles on the front. Thankful to be back in her own clothes she slipped her shoes back on and made her way back to the party of dwarves.  
At this point all of the dwarves had sat down and were eating and drinking in large quantities, laughing merrily amongst each other while Bilbo frantically tried to calm everything down and stop them from eating all of his food. The poor hobbit looked about ready to pop. The wizard who organized the affair was no help as he sat with the dwarves indulging in the hobbit’s surplus of foods as well. Emma followed Bilbo as he looked at his empty pantry in defeat. Placing a hand on his shoulder She tried her best to give him a comforting smile.  
“I suppose the both of us are being deprived of answers.” she said.  
“My house is a wreck. What are they doing here?” He responded, mostly to himself.  
“I haven’t the slightest.” She lied. “If it’s all the same to you, I think I’m going to find something that consists of alcohol. I need something to calm my nerves.”   
Bilbo only nodded and sniffed, his nose twitching in a very cute way. Emma stepped out of the pantry and headed for the kitchen, noticing that Bilbo now decided to follow her until he saw Nori using one of his doilies to wipe down a mug.   
“Excuse me.” The hobbit said snatching the cloth from is dwarf’s hand. “That is a doily not a dishcloth.”  
“But it’s full of holes.” Bofur argued standing in front of the shelf that held Emma’s item of interest.  
“It’s supposed to look like that. It’s crochet.” Bilbo told him.  
“And a wonderful game it is too, if you’ve got the balls for it.”  
Emma couldn’t help but laugh at that last part earning herself an irritated look from Bilbo while he turned and fumed. She paid him no mind and turned to Bofur.   
“Excuse me Mister Dwarf. I would like to grab one of those wine bottles behind your head.” She told him. He gave her a smile and stepped aside enough to let her reach the shelf.She grabbed the bottle closest to the edge as not to invade his space with her bust seeing as how most of the dwarves were about chin height on her.   
“Would you like a glass for that lass?” He asked her as she uncorked the bottle with her teeth and spit out the cork.   
“Nope.” She replied with a pop on the ‘p’ before taking a swig straight from the bottle and turning to Gandalf who had just come in addressing Bilbo’s troubled look.  
“My dear Bilbo. What on earth is the matter?”  
“What’s the matter? I’m surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?”  
“Oh they’re quite the merry gathering once you get used to them.”  
Emma followed them, wanting to get a few words in with the wizard about her predicament. They made way into the hall and away from the bulk of the excitement.  
“I don’t want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen. There’s mud trod into the carpet. They’ve pillaged the pantry. I don’t even tell you what they’ve done in the bathroom, they’ve all but destroyed the plumbing. I don’t understand what they’re doing in my house!” Bilbo ranted.  
“Or what I'm even doing here in the first place. Care to elaborate Gandalf?” Emma spoke up taking another drink from her bottle.  
“Could you please use a glass? You’re getting germs on the bottle.” Bilbo sighed at her.  
“No and seeing as how I don’t plan on sharing, I don’t see why it matters.” She told him. Her patience with Gandalf was starting to wear thin. She looked back at the old wizard before continuing.  
“I want to know why I am here. You obviously know based off your previous statement. I have had a long couple of weeks and I am in no mood to listen to your vague cryptic answers. All I want is to go back home.”  
“Oh but my dear, you are home. You told me when you left that you may not remember but I’m sure you will in time.” He told her. Emma was about ready to yell at the grey wizard but was interrupted by Ori approaching Bilbo.  
“Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?” The youngest dwarf asked him politely.   
“Here you go Ori. Give it to me.” Fili said taking the plate and throwing it to kili at the other end of the hall. Gandalf moved aside and used his arm to move Emma out of the way as well. Soon dozens of dishes were flying in the air around them and Bilbo was having a melt down. With another gulp of her wine Emma followed him to the dining room, avoiding the flying dishes.  
“Can you not do that? You’ll blunt them.” Bilbo yelled at the dwarves banging their silverware on the table and clanging it against the silverware of the dwarf across from them.  
“Do ya hear that lads? he said we’ll blunt the knives.” Bofur teased before Kili started them in a song:

Blunt the knives bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
Cut the cloth tred on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you’re finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll  
That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!

At the end of their song all the dishes had been cleaned and neatly stacked on the table. The dwarves laughed as Bilbo looked on in surprise. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and everyone grew silent.  
“He is here.” Gandalf said as he stood and headed for the front door. Emma followed the company of dwarves and the hobbit into the main hall, staying near the back corner and out of the way. The grey wizard opened the door for the leader of the company who walked in with an air of authority about him.  
Emma watched the exchange with mild interest but was soon distracted by her eyes landing on Dwalin. The muscular dwarf leaned against a doorframe with his arms crossed, watching his leader. A similar feeling filled her chest as before and she found herself mesmerized by the dwarf. Dwalin, as if feeling her eyes on him snapped his gaze up to her. His stare was intense and Emma blushed, looking away and cursing herself for her obvious staring. She decided to turn her attention back to Thorin.  
“Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf said.  
“So this is the hobbit.” Thorin said with an amused smirk, looking Bilbo over who was obviously uncomfortable under the dwarf’s piercing gaze. “Tell me Master Baggins, Have you done much fighting?”  
“Pardon me?” the hobbit squeaked.  
“Axe or sword. What is your weapon of choice?”  
“Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know but I fail to see why that’s relevant.”  
“Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”  
The dwarves chuckled at their leader's words but Emma grew annoyed. Who did he think he was treating someone he only met not moments before so cruelly? Not everyone had experience in battle and hobbits weren't exactly known for their battle hardened warriors. Maybe it was the frustration with her current situation or the wine talking but she wasn’t going to stand by while he bullied the hobbit.  
“And you look like a jackass. Maybe you should show your host more gratitude.” She blurted out without thinking. At once all of the eyes in the room were on her, Some with shocked face, some annoyed, and the ones closest to her now with anger. How did he step over to her so quickly?

“And who are you?” Thorin growled. His icy blue eyes glared into her own hazel ones with hate. She looked over his head passed him at Gandalf who shook his own head at her, letting her know his displeasure with her comment. She couldn’t care less. Her eyes found their way back to Thorin’s.  
“If you must know, My name is Emma.”  
“And what are you doing here?” His question had just as much venom as before.  
“I’d like to know that for myself.” She told him, his stare not concerning her in the slightest. After growing up with an older brother who towered her and a father that looked like he could break out of a prison with his bare hands, it took a lot to intimidate Emma and well, Thorin did not. The girl brought her focus back to Gandalf.  
“I’ll ask you again you damn wizard; What am I doing here?”  
Now all eyes turned on gandalf expecting an answer. The grey wizard shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to answer the question exactly.   
“Well?” Thorin demanded expectantly  
“She is my student of sorts. She will be coming with me. Not an official member of the company.” The wizard finally told him with a sigh.  
“Unacceptable.” Thorin growled. “I will not allow it.”  
“I agree with short, dark, and brooding over here. What makes you think I want to come on your quest? I know how this story ends and I want no part in it.” Emma said stepping away from Thorin and glaring at the wizard. “Do I look like some sword-fighting, orc-slaying warrior? I don’t fucking think so. I want to go back home now!”  
By the end of her sentence she was almost yelling at him. Gandalf glowered at her, his shadow growing and making him appear even larger. The air around him became dark and heavy as his anger toward to girl grew.  
“Now look here Emerald Briar. You have come back to Middle Earth. What you believe to be your home is behind you and I will not be treated as some servant to your whim because you wish to return. You may have forgotten your past but you are meant to be here.” The wizard barked at her.  
“She will only slow us down. What purpose could she possibly serve us?” Thorin asked. Gandalf answer before Emma could come up with another insult to throw at the dwarf.   
“Miss Briar may be able to tell us of things that will transpire. She is a seer.”  
Emma snorted in amusement earning a glare from the wizard. “Thought she is unpracticed in her magic, I am sure with time she will harness it again. Which is why she is coming with me.”  
“Very well but I will not be responsible for her well being.”  
“Do I not have a choice in this?” Emma asked throwing her hands up in frustration.  
“You did and you chose. Now you are honoring that choice.”  
“So what? I just don't remember? That sounds ridiculous. Plus isn’t there some universal rule against me sharing future information?”  
“Enough!” Gandalf yelled at her. “My word is final. Now Emma won't you please find Thorin some food? I’m sure he would like to eat before we begin.”  
Emma stepped close to the wizard and pushed her pointed finger against chest, her eyes dark with anger.  
“Do I look like some bar wench to you? I may be a woman but I bend for no man or dwarf or seemingly deaf wizard! If Thorin is so hungry he can collect his own meal!” She yelled storming off to take another bottle of wine before making her way back to the front door and opening it.  
“And where do you think you’re going?” Gandalf demanded having had enough of her attitude toward him.  
“Bite me, Old man!” She spat before slamming the door closed behind her. 

Upon stepping outside Emma took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill her lungs and calm her mind. She knew she let her temper get the best of her but after two weeks of roughing it in the woods, thinking of nothing other than going back home, she snapped. Out of all the possible things to have happened she never would have dreamed of this. maybe she was dreaming.  
“One crazy fucking dream.” She mumbled deciding to climb to the top of the hobbit hole and look at the stars. Uncorking her new bottle, she downed about half of the wine in one go. The alcohol calming her nerves.   
‘What the hell is going on?’ She thought to herself. This made absolutely no sense. Not even that, it was impossible.   
About half an hour later and down to the last of her wine, Emma noticed the door to the hobbit hole open. She groaned in annoyance, expecting gandalf but widened her eyes in surprise when she realized that it was Bofur.   
“May I help you Master dwarf?” Emma asked gaining his attention as he looked up at her.  
“There ya are lass. Was wondering where you ran off to. Quite the temper ya have there.” He said smiling and joining her on the roof.   
“So I’ve been told.” She mumbled, taking another drink.  
“Things not turn out the way you planned?”  
“What was your first clue?”  
“Ah I think when ya yelled at a wizard. Many would not deem that wise lass.”  
“I don't give a shit.”  
“Quite the mouth on ya too.” Bofur laughed earning a small smile from the girl as she adjusted her glasses.  
“I’ve been told that as well.”  
“May I ask where it is ya come from?”  
“I’m not sure how to answer that exactly. I’m from a place called Minnesota. It’s in another world or time or something. I’m not really sure.” She told him finishing her wine.  
“But how..” Bofur started.  
“I don’t know.” Emma interrupted, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her forehead on her knees.   
“Perhaps we should go back inside. It’s gotten cool and looks as though it may rain. You don’t look very warmly dressed.” He said before adding “What strange clothes. Your arms are completely exposed it doesn’t seem appropriate.”  
Emma laughed.  
“These are actually quite common clothes where I’m from but I suppose that would look odd to everyone here.”  
“Indeed. Those things on your face are quite odd as well.”   
“They’re called glasses. They help me see. I have very poor eyesight.” She told him.  
“Interesting.” Bofur said thoughtfully. “You must come from a lovely place to have such things.”  
“I guess you could say that.”  
“Well lass.” Bofur said standing and offering his hand to her. “Shall we venture inside? Now that you seem to be in good spirits again.”  
“The wine definitely helped.” She said grabbing his hand and accepting his help up. As she tried to get down from the roof she stumbled a bit and the hatted dwarf caught her waist before she could fall.  
“Fallin for me already lass?” He grinned. Emma laughed and righted herself on her feet.  
“Oh most definitely. I think it's the hat. There’s just something weirdly sexy about it.” She told him making the dwarf howl with laughter before following the girl inside the hobbit hole.   
“Thanks for helping me calm down. I’m sorry I had let my temper get the better of me.”  
“Anytime lass but I don’t believe it is me you should apologize to. The leader of our company did not take well to being called, what did you say, a jackass? I’ve never seen Dwalin so ready to attack a woman.” Bofur told her looking a bit worried.   
“Dwalin does not scare me, but I will apologize nonetheless.” Emma told him.   
The dwarf smiled and nodded his head before joining his brothers at Bilbo’s table once again. Emma followed in silently, her larger stature already announcing her presence enough. She stopped next to Thorin and turned to look at him, not missing Dwalin’s hateful glare. Her chest felt warm again.  
“Paint a picture Mister Dwalin. It will last longer.” She said to him earning a few grumbles as he hid his face in a mug of ale. Emma thought it was a bit cute and felt an urge to hug the dwarf but ignored her thoughts and turned back to Thorin.  
“I apologize for my behavior earlier. I let my anger get the better of me and may have indulged in a bit too much wine. Please forgive me.” She spoke softly. Thorin was giving her a hateful look again but it softened at her apology.  
“You are forgiven.” He stated before getting up and moving to speak with Balin.  
“Where is Gandalf?” Emma asked the remaining dwarves. Dwalin simply gestured with his thumb and continued to ignore her making her heart ache a bit at his behavior toward her, but she understood why.  
Emma left the room to find Gandalf in the sitting room that Bilbo had just come out of and where her now dry hoodie was. The wizard was puffing on his pipe and watched as Emma grabbed her jacket and put it on over her tanktop. Next, she dug in her bag sitting close by and grabbed out a small box. Gandalf looked at her curiously as she seemed to debate with herself before grabbing a white and yellow tube and sticking it in between her lips.  
“My dear, what is that?” He asked her.   
“It’s called a cigarette. You smoke it. Instead of using a pipe, the tobacco is rolled in a thin paper with a cotton filter at the end of it.” She explained boredly, digging in her bag for her cigarette lighter and lighting the end of it. Emma doubted that it would be the last question she’d be asked about her odd belongings. Gandalf nodded in interest before he got a smell of the smoke wafting from Emma’s cigarette.   
“That smells dreadful.” He said with a sour face.  
“I know, be glad I can't get them here. Now can I please ask why I am here?” Emma asked almost desperately.  
“I do not know myself. I am here because of you. What purpose you will serve has not been made clear to me.”  
“You’re here because of me?”  
Gandalf nodded. “You had a vision. One of the quest to reclaim Erebor. Before you left, you spoke to me of my importance on the quest and set me on the task to be assure Smaug would not be used for darker purposes. You also gave to the task of retrieving and reteaching you at any means necessary. It seems you were correct in your assumption about memory loss.”  
“So if that's true, then why did I leave in the first place?”  
“You were injured by a morgul blade. The poison began to taint your magic and you did what you felt necessary to survive. In order to purify yourself once more you traveled to another land. One that does not have the same magical influence as this one. It was a very dangerous task and was likely you would perish. Many thought you to not have survived the journey but I did not give up hope.”  
“That’s kind of a lot to spring on a person. I always thought that this place was make believe. From what I know this is only a story in a book.”  
“In the world you think to be from that very well may be true, but I am sorry to say my dear, this is no fairytale.”  
“What am I supposed to do?”   
“I cannot say because I do not know. Perhaps your previous knowledge of this story as you put it will help you figure that out.”

After her discussion with Gandalf Emma decided once more to join the dwarves now that they have quieted down. Bofur grinned at her and patted a spot next to him for her to sit. She decided to take his offer and joined him, not noticing Dwalin’s gaze on her. The two Durin princes decided to join her as well.   
“So Jewel, we heard you think Bofur’s hat is sexy.” Kili teased her. Emma laughed.   
“Oi. Don’t be jealous of the lass’ attraction to me. She obviously has very good taste.” Bofur replied, puffing on his pipe.  
“Or maybe she was delirious with wine.” Fili added.   
“Well it definitely helped him sweep me off my feet.” Emma joked earning her a laugh from the hatted dwarf and confused looks from the younger two.  
“I tripped and he caught me.” She explained. “I don’t have the steadiest of feet when I’m drunk.”   
“Well if that’s all it takes.” Kili said before standing and grabbing Emma’s arm to bring her with him and dipping her down low, supporting her weight in his arms. “When can I expect a kiss my clumsy Jewel?”  
Emma started at him in shock for a moment before she leaned her head back and laughed, her face with a small blush on it.  
“Sorry sweetie, no kisses from me, but I would like to be put down. I don’t think Mister Dwalin appreciates me being this close to his prince. Harder for him to protect you from the strange human girl.” She said looking over at the dwarf warrior whose stare she was sure could make a person spontaneously combust. Kili laughed and set her down.   
“I don’t think that’s the reason Jewel.” Kili told her before sitting back down. Emma only looked at him curiously before she heard Thorin start to sing, the other dwarves joining in. 

“Far over the misty mountains cold  
Through dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ‘ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold  
The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had awoken while it was still dark the next morning. After years of waking up at 3 a.m. to open her bakery everyday, she became used to being an early riser. Her attitude had greatly improved from the night before and she began to use her time to make food for everyone before they left on the journey.   
Gathering what food she could after last night’s pantry raid she made her way to the kitchen to cook. Finding a fair amount of flour and a surprisingly large amount of ham and eggs left she proceeded to mix dough for biscuits before placing them into the heated stone oven. Next, she sliced the ham up and tossed it in a frying pan over the fire followed by the eggs. The smell of food must have awoken some of the dwarves because two of them came in as she was pulling the fourth batch of biscuits out to cool.   
“Good morning.” She said as Bofur and Bombur came in.  
“Morning lass.” Bofur nodded. “It smells wonderful.”  
“Thanks. Could you set the table while I finish? Bombur, if you could let everyone know breakfast is ready I would really appreciate it.”  
Emma continued to finish cooking while the two dwarves fulfilled the tasks she asked of them. She placed large serving trays on the middle of the table as more dwarves filed in to have breakfast.  
“This is really good.” Kili said as he shoved an entire fried egg in his mouth. Some of the dwarves nodded in agreement as they stuffed themselves with the hot breakfast. Emma grinned as she mixed a sugar cube into her tea.   
“I’m happy you like it. I’ve also packed away some extra biscuits for the journey if anyone gets hungry on the road.”  
“It has been decided. I am going to be needin’ yer hand in marriage now lass.” Bofur sighed as he took a large bite out of one of the aforementioned biscuits.   
“If I marry someone I hope it’s for more than just my cooking skills.” She said, laughter apparent in her voice.  
“So, Emma.” Fili interrupted, looking at her from across the table where she sat next to his brother. “How did you know Kili and I were princes?”  
Emma’s eyes widened as she realized her mistake last night.  
“Aye, and she knew my name though I don’t remember being introduced to the lass.” Bombur added with a shrug, more preoccupied with his meal. Now all eyes except Bombur’s and Gandalf’s were on her and she could feel anxiety creeping its way into her chest.  
“Oh um, well Gandalf said I was a seer right? I guess I just knew?” She choked out, suddenly feeling very small under their watchful gazes. She noticed Thorin narrow his eyes at her as if to say ‘you are lying’ then turned her gaze to the bald dwarf next to him. Dwalin looked at her with just as much distrust in his eyes but regardless, the warm feeling in Emma’s chest returned. Quickly, she looked away and hid her reddening face while she tried to push down the feelings toward the dwarf warrior. ‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’ She asked herself. 

“But you also said that you knew how this story ended. What does that mean?” Kili said to her.  
“I was also quite drunk and disgruntled last night. I really wouldn’t give anything I said too much thought.” She said quickly before standing and gathering dishes to clean before she could be asked more questions.  
After cleaning all the dishes and setting the hobbit hole straight, Emma gathered her belongings and followed the company out to where the ponies were. Since the largest of the two ponies carried a bulk of supplies and the other was too small for Emma to ride it was decided that Emma would ride with “Whoever is willing to have her” according to Thorin. So, to start their journey, she would be traveling with Bofur. He had been the most friendly with her and she felt more comfortable with the thought of riding with him. As he helped her strap her bag to the saddle, they were approached by Fili and Kili.   
“Were taking bets on whether or not the hobbit will show. Would the two of you be interested? I bet he won’t.” Fili asked them holding up a bag of coins.  
“I’ve already placed a bet with Bifur, I think the hobbit will surprise us.” Bofur told him. Fili looked to Emma next.  
“Oh well, I don’t have any money. Not any that is worth anything here but, you like knives right? I have one that you might like. I’ll let you decided how much to bet against it.” She said as she dug in her bag and withdrew a folded knife. Fili looked at the odd black object with a raised brow before his eyes widened in wonderment as she unfolded it to reveal the rainbow colored blade.   
“It’s called a switchblade where I’m from. The handle has a spring in it that holds the blade inside when not in use.” She explained as she showed him how to open and close it. Fili was grinning ear to ear.  
“I’ll bet twenty against it.”  
Emma leaned over and spoke to Bofur. “Is that a lot?”   
“It’s not bad. a fair bargain.” He chuckled.  
“You’re on. I think Bilbo will come.” She said shaking the dwarf’s hand.  
“That blade of your will be a nice addition to my collection.”  
“We’ll see blondie.” 

.

 

It didn’t take long for Emma to collect her winnings from Fili. Just as she knew he would, the hobbit came running after the company having signed the contract. He was lifted up onto a pony and the group continued on only stopping briefly when Bilbo claimed we needed to go back for his handkerchief. Bofur ripped part of his shirt off and threw it over Emma’s shoulder and to the hobbit who looked at the cloth in disgust. The company continued on.   
Hours later they stopped to allow the ponies a drink of water before they would continue on. Most of the dwarves used this time to stretch their legs from riding. Emma hopped down and stretched her arms over her head to loosen her stiff back. She wandered close by to work out her restless legs before they got back on the ponies and continued on. Emma spent most of the rest of the afternoon chatting with Bofur and the two Durin princes.  
“What did you do for work?” Fili had asked her.  
“I owned a bakery.”  
“Not a surprise. Those biscuits you made this morning were some of the best I’ve had.” Bofur complimented with a smile, his stomach growling audibly afterward.  
“Hungry Bofur?” Emma asked as he grinned at her and nodded. They wouldn’t be stopping for at least a couple more hours and Emma was raised with the belief that if someone was hungry to feed them if you could. She took a moment to hand the reins to Bofur who sat in front of her and let him guide the pony while she pulled a bundle of cloth from her bag.   
“Here you go.” She told him holding out a biscuit to him. “This should tide you over until we stop for the night.”  
“Thank you lass.” He replied before happily munching on the biscuit while he held the reins in one hand.  
Some of the other dwarves who had seen Emma give Bofur his snack decided they also wanted one and she busied herself with trying to distribute them while on the back of the pony.   
“It’s a good thing I made quite a few.” Emma giggled as she happily gave Bombur his third.  
“Don’t give him too many lass. They’ll be gone before you know it.” Bofur warned her.  
“Oh alright. I’m sorry Bombur, no more for now.” She told him earning her a sad look from the plump dwarf. Emma had Bofur speed up the pony to make their way toward the front of the group so she could hand out snack easier. Everyone accepted the treat with thanks, happy to put something in their empty bellies. All except two. When they approached Thorin and Dwalin things turned a bit sour. Thorin accepted the biscuit but not before lecturing the girl on ‘coddling’ his men.  
“We do not need a mother hen. If you want to be useful, pick up a sword. We have no use for your cooking talents, we have Bombur for that.” He told her but took one nonetheless.  
‘If he’s gonna be such a prick about it why even take one anyway? ass.’ She thought to herself, figuring it was best to not voice it in order to avoid more conflict. Choosing to not even grace his rudeness with an answer, they moved closer to Dwalin. The same feeling in Emma’s chest blossomed when she looked at him and she smiled, holding out a biscuit to him. She tried her best to be nice without looking like a nervous idiot. The dwarf in just looked from her to the biscuit in her hand before grunting out a barely audible ‘no’ and speeding up his pony to move away from them. Emma sighed and placed the food back in its cloth before wrapping it all up and stowing it away. 

“Sorry about that lass. He’s just a bit rough around the edges.” The dwarf in front of her said trying to comfort her as they slowed down their pace and fell back into their original spot by Fili and Kili.  
“It’s alright. I’m sure he doesn’t trust me. Why would he? I’m a random girl from a strange land who suddenly appeared unannounced wearing weird clothes and insulting his leader.”  
“So you know your choice of clothing is odd.” Kili snickered.  
“Well I know they are to you. Where I’m from this is quite normal. Not the most fashionable but very average I’d say. I should probably think about getting different clothes. I stick out like a sore thumb.”  
“It wouldn’t be a bad idea when we reach Bree. I can go with you to find something less noticeably different.” Bofur said.  
“Thank you. I would probably make a fool of myself trying to use foreign currency.”  
“What about those things on your face? I’ve never seen anyone wear something like that before.” Fili added.   
“Well those aren’t exactly optional. I need them to see properly. Otherwise, I’d be running around blindly.”  
“You’re blind?” Kili gasped making others turn to them and Emma laugh.   
“Not exactly. I just have very bad eyesight. Everything looks blurry and distorted without them. The glass lenses in them help to correct my vision so I can see.”  
“They’re called glasses.” Bofur told them, trying to puff on his pipe while Emma controlled the pony from behind him.  
“How’d you know?” Kili asked.  
“I told him when he came to fetch me after my dramatic exit of Bilbo’s home, Apparently he isn’t the only one curious about my glasses.”  
“Well it is not something one sees every day.” Bofur said.   
“Oh I think I know what you mean.” Emma replied. 

.

 

“We’ll camp here tonight.” Thorin called, stopping the company from progressing onward. From the look of the sky Emma had to guess that it was only about an hour before sundown. Feeling the restlessness in her legs, she happily got down from the pony and used the animal’s back to keep her balance while her legs woke back up.  
The dwarves in the company immediately busied themselves with setting up camp and collecting firewood. Emma detached her bag from the saddle and made her way to help in any way she could. Noticing the Fili and Kili just came back with firewood she figured that the least she could do was build a fire. After setting her bag down she approached them.   
“I can get the fire going if you’d like.” She said as she took the bundle from his arms.  
“Thanks Jewel.”  
“No. We don't have time for you to learn to start a fire. Night approaches quickly. Let Kili do it.” Thorin told her as he settles on a large stone away from where the fire was to be set. Emma looked at him in annoyance. Did he seriously think she didn’t know how to start a fire? Just how useless did he think she was?  
“While I appreciate your concern for time, I am fully capable of starting a fire. In fact, I’m sure I can get one started quicker than your nephew here. no offense.” Emma told him adjusting her glasses and walking to the center of camp to place the firewood. Once the sticks had been spaced to allow proper airflow, Emma grabbed a bundle of dead grass and leaves. Tightening the bundle, she started digging in her pocket and pulled out a cigarette lighter. With a flick of her thumb the bundle ignited and she placed it under the stick so they would catch to let the fire build.  
“There.” Emma said standing up and dusting off her pants. “All done. see? Simple as that.” She finished looking at Thorin. The dwarf king only scowled at her.  
“Oh come on. I’m just trying to be helpful. I know you don’t trust me or even like me but wouldn’t it be easier to put aside our differences and at least act civil?” Emma sighed.  
“Your magic fire won’t always be there. You should know how to build a fire without one.” He grumbled.  
‘Stubborn dick’ The girl thought to herself before replying.   
“It’s not magic and I can build a fire without it. My father taught me how when I was young. I may not be the best at it but I can make a fire and even hunt for my own food if I have to.”  
In reply to her statement, someone let out an amused snort. Turning her attention from Thorin to the noise, she saw that Dwalin had decided to grace them with his presence. Emma’s heart leaped in her chest again and the warm feeling returned. “What is he doing to make me feel this way? And how? He’s been nothing but rude to me and he’s barely said more than a handful of words to me! So how?’ Emma forced the questions out of her mind and willed her heart to calm down before acknowledging him. The warmth in her chest remained.   
“Did I say something funny Mister Dwalin?” She asked him crossing her arms much like him but under her bust. Big boobs don’t make for very comfortable arm crossing.  
“Ya don’t exactly look like a hunter to me lass.” He said with a smirk.   
Emma felt a little shiver at the sound of him calling her lass. ‘Why does it sound so sexy coming from him? That damn dwarf!’  
“I’m not a hunter but I can hunt for meat if the situation calls for it. Just as you are not a healer though I don’t doubt you know how to bandage a cut. At least I assume you aren’t a healer. Given the two large axes strapped to your back.” She said gesturing to his weapons.  
“Yer still a woman. The wilds is no place for ya.”  
Emma looked at him in mock shock.   
“What? I had no idea. Was is the presence of breasts or the lack of a penis that gave it away?”  
Dwalin gave her a speechless look and Emma continued, now looking at both Dwalin and Thorin.   
“My being a woman has nothing to do with my ability to perform tasks. If I do not know how to do something it is due to inexperience, not because I was born with different genitalia. If you’re going to criticize me at least do it with good reason.” She finished, turning on her heel and joining Bombur to help him cook supper. 

.

 

The rest of the evening went on with no more conflict. Thorin and Dwalin sat away from group enough to have privacy but still observe the happenings in the camp. Emma had decided to join Gandalf to see if she could learn anything more about well, herself.   
“So who am I?” She asked him as she busied her hands with weaving a flower crown out of flowers she found close by.   
“You are Emerald Briar.”   
“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” She rolled her eyes.  
“ You are a powerful human mage who was gifted immortality.”  
Emma’s ears perked up and she paused her hands, looking at him in curiosity.   
“Really? How old am I?”  
“I do not know.”  
“Ok. Who made me immortal?”   
“I know not that either.”  
“Were we friends?”  
“Hmm.” Gandalf thought a moment. “I suppose you could say that. Our paths did not cross often. You seemed to be happy to keep yourself busy in Lothlorien with the Lady Galadriel or in Rivendell.”  
“What did I do?”  
“I do not know.”  
“You don’t seem to know a lot about me. Are you sure I chose you for this?” She joked.   
“Your questions will be answered soon enough. I may not have the answers you seek but there are others in Middle Earth who do. Others you will soon meet.”  
Emma just nodded and busied her hands again. A silence fell over them until she broke it once again.   
“What was I like?” She asked, quieter than before.  
Gandalf puffed his pipe in thought.   
“I am afraid I’m not familiar enough with you to answer that accurately. From what I have witnessed, Emerald Briar was a gentle woman who was a force to be reckoned with. She could plant you on your rear end in three seconds and patch you up with a smile in half that time.”  
“This person you’re talking about sounds interesting. I hope you know I’m not her.”  
“You will be.”  
“Whatever Magneto.”

.

 

Emma spent most of the next few days trying to practice magic with Gandalf. Something it seems the dwarves found highly amusing to watch. She couldn’t blame them. It was obvious she was getting nowhere. In the days she’d been practicing, she hadn’t been able to produce even the smallest inkling of magic.  
“You are not concentrating.” Gandalf scolded her as she tried to catch a dried up leaf on fire.  
“I’m trying! I’ve been trying! I’ve been staring down leaves for days! I haven’t even made it smoke let alone catch fire. If i’m this wonderful mage you keep talking about, shouldn’t this come easier? What am I doing wrong?” She said with a frustrated groan.   
“You are suppressing your magic somehow. You are doubting yourself too much. Concentrate and trust in your abilities.”  
“I’m not suppressing shit. I’ve been trying. Maybe my problem is having father time breathing down my neck every step of the way.”  
“Miss Briar, I can not help you if you are unwilling to believe in yourself and allow yourself to learn.”  
“You can’t teach me because I’m not this person you’re talking about.”  
“Maybe the lass is right. She doesn’t seem like a powerful sorceress to me.” Gloin commented being the first of her spectators to speak up.   
“See? They agree.” Emma said looking at Gandalf and gesturing to the dwarves behind her with her thumb. The wizard huffed and stood, making his way passed Emma and away from camp to smoke on his pipe in annoyance. Emma shook her head and tossed the dried leaf on the ground, choosing to busy herself with helping Bombur cook supper again.   
“At least I can do this without failing and looking like a fool.” She mumbled, stirring the stew that cooked over the fire.   
“Don’t you worry lass. I’m sure you’ll get it.” Bofur reassured her.  
“I don’t know. How can I possibly be this person he thinks I am? I’m just a baker from Minnesota. I’m not anyone special.”  
“That’s not true Jewel. Magic or not, we all like you very much. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Kili told her.  
“Thorin and Dwalin don’t”  
“Thorin doesn’t like anyone.” Fili told her while he sharpened a knife.  
“And Dwalin likes ya, He’s just a stubborn old dwarf.” Bofur said. Emma couldn’t help but feel her solemn mood melt away at his words.  
“Really?” She asked looking at him. The hatted dwarf noticed her sudden mood change and grinned.  
“Of course lass. If he hated you we would all know. He’d be sure of that.”  
“Well that’s a relief to hear. I thought about asking him to teach me how to use a weapon but I figure he would just ignore me or say no then ignore me.” She said as she started putting stew into bowls for everyone.  
“Are you sure it’s not a relief for another reason? Perhaps you’ve grown fond of our hardened warrior?” Bofur teased earning a blush from Emma.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m going to ask him.” She mumbled filling a bowl to bring to Dwalin.   
“You lovebirds have fun! Just not too much fun!” He told her ask she walked away, the other around him laughing along.   
“Shut up Bofur!” She called over her shoulder as she made her way to Dwalin. The feeling in her chest returned and the bald dwarf gave her a curious look.   
“What was that about?” he asked seemingly uninterested.   
“Um nothing.” She said getting a head nod in reply before he took his bowl and tucked into his meal. Emma bit her lip and adjusted her glasses, unsure of how to ask her question before the bald dwarf acknowledged her once more.  
“Do ya need something?”  
“Well I was wondering if you would teach me to use a weapon.” She said looking at him. Her heart beat faster and her breath caught in her throat as she awaited his answer. He gave her a look of surprise before shaking his head and huffing out a ‘no’.  
“What? Why?” Emma asked.  
“I will not be responsible for you getting injured learning to use a weapon.” He told her sternly. Emma put her hand on her hips and stared him down.  
“Even Thorin said I needed to know how to fight. I’m obviously getting nowhere with my magic. I should learn to use something in case we’re attacked. Please teach me.”  
“No. We will protect you. You don’t need to learn to fight.”  
“That’s ridiculous Dwalin! You guys can’t always be there to protect me. I don’t want to go into battle being a walking target.”  
“You will not be going into battle.”   
“Well that’s just foolish to think with the quest we are on. There are orcs everywhere. We’re bound to run into a few.”  
“I am not a fool.” Dwalin growled.  
“Then stop acting like one and teach me!”  
“No! If ya want to learn that badly, ask someone else!” He yelled at her.  
“Fine. I knew it was a waste of time to ask you.”  
“Then why did you?”  
“Made sense. A moron could see that you are the best warrior here and who better to learn from but the best? I wasn’t even going to ask until Bofur convinced me that you didn’t hate me so I thought I’d give it a shot. Obviously he was wrong and I am an idiot for believing it. Goodnight Mister Dwarf.” Emma said in a low tone. Dwalin didn’t get a chance to reply before she was gone again. Did she really think he hated her? He was soon joined by his brother who had watched the exchange.   
“You should tell her brother.” Balin said clamping his hand onto his brother’s shoulder.   
“There’s nothing to tell.” Dwalin growled.  
“Now you and I both know that is not true. Just be careful brother or when the time comes that you will be ready to admit your feelings, you will have already driven her away.”  
Dwalin said nothing, preferring silence over the alternative conversation. 

.

 

During the day while Traveling, Emma practiced trying to produce magic with Gandalf. Even after a week of trying to will a dried leaf to catch fire she was getting nowhere with it. In the evening when they stopped she trained with Fili in how to use a sword. Currently, the two of them were sparring on the edge of camp. Emma was trying to land a blow on the blonde dwarf with no luck. With every attack she sent his way, he blocked it with ease and landed a gentle blow on her person.   
“Stop going easy on me!” She snapped at him. “I’m not going to get anywhere if you keep acting like I’m made of glass!”  
“I’m sorry! I just don’t want to hurt you.” He defended.  
“Fili. You’re teaching me how to use a sword. I completely expect to get a few cuts and bruises.” She sighed.  
“But you’re a lass! I can’t just hack at you as if you were Kili!”  
“Hey!” She heard behind them. Emma inhaled and exhaled a breath slowly. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose and adjusted her glasses when she pulled them away.   
“Kili.” She called loud enough for him to hear her. The dwarf prince gave her his attention and stood.   
“Help me to use a bow. Obviously I’m not going to get proper sword training with Fili today who seems to think I’m some delicate damsel.” She continued, handing Fili the sword she was using before.   
“So you’re just going to quit?” He asked annoyed at her.  
“No. I’m going to try my hand at other means of defending myself until you can stop acting like I’ll break if you hit me.” She huffed and took the bow Kili handed her, leading him to a clearing further away but still close.   
The bow was much easier for Emma to use. Her aim with the weapon wasn’t bad but she was out of practice. She knew how to use a bow but with Kili’s being to only one a sword had made more sense. on top of that she just wanted an excuse to get away from Fili and everyone else.   
“Thanks for helping me Kili.” She said loud enough for only him to hear. “I don’t understand why everyone is treating me like some helpless child.”  
“They just don’t want to see you get hurt Jewel.” He said as she helped her position her arms correctly.   
“I’m gonna get hurt if I don't know how to use a weapon when I need to. I’ve been wandering Middle Earth for a month now, I’m surprised I haven’t had to yet.” She said firing off the arrow and watching as it imbedded itself into the tree they were using for target practice. Kili looked impressed.  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve done this before.” He said. Emma shrugged.  
“A few times. I went on a couple of hunting trips with my father before he got sick. Bow hunting was his favorite.” She told him as she readied the bow again.   
“How did he get sick?” Kili asked curiously.  
“He had brain cancer.” She said and continued before he could ask his obvious follow up question. “It’s when the body’s cells mutate and attack the healthy ones in simple terms. By the time the doctors found his it was too late for treatments to do anything but prolong the inevitable. Instead he decided to go untreated, said it was no way to live. My father died eleven months later.”  
Kili surprised her by hugging her quickly making her lose balance and shoot the arrow up into the tree. She called out in her surprised state before steadying herself with the new weight without falling over.   
“Damn it Kili. I could’ve shot you.” She scolded.   
“I’m sorry Emma!” He exclaimed, clinging to her. “I didn’t mean to make you sad by asking about your Adad!”  
“It’s fine Kili. I’m not sad. You were just curious.” She mumbled feeling a bit uncomfortable with the dwarf clinging to her while she held a bow in one hand. He let her go and gave her an odd look.  
“But, you were crying.”  
At his words Emma brought her hand up and felt a wetness on her cheek.  
“Oh.” she said dumbly.  
Suddenly, another two of their companions joined them. Dwalin brandished his weapons upon entering the clearing as Bofur accessed the situation. Upon realizing nothing had happened to them, Dwalin lowered his axes.   
“We heard you scream.” He grunted out, looking a bit disappointed that he didn’t get to sink his blade into anything.  
“Oh sorry. Kili just took me by surprise is all.” Emma mumbled as her heart fluttered. He was worried about her?  
“Emma? Have you been crying lass?” Bofur asked her. Emma wiped off her wet cheek and fixed her glasses.   
“It’s nothing really.” She said.   
“What did you do?” Dwalin growled, pointing an accusing finger at the prince. Kili looked terrified.   
“He didn’t do anything. Calm down.” She girl defended. “I was just being a sap. Leave him alone.”  
“You were crying for a reason and he was involved.” He argued back. Emma rolled her eyes and handed Kili the bow so she could retrieve the arrow.   
“Oh shut it you big oaf. I made myself cry. Kili is innocent.”  
“I am not an oaf.” He muttered looking away.   
Emma looked up into the tree where the arrow had lodged itself about twenty feet up. Making sure her hair was tight enough to stay out of her way, she began climbing the tree.   
“Uh lass, what are you doing?” Bofur asked.  
“I’m getting the arrow that Kili made me lose.”  
“Be careful not to fall.” He said. Almost as if the tree said ‘fuck you’ did a weak branch snap off when Emma placed her hand on it. She caught herself with no trouble and steadied before continuing. Dwalin marched over and stood beneath the tree watching her climb with a scowl.   
“Get down. Yer going to fall.”  
“I’ll be fine. I’m actually pretty good at this I’ll have you know. Getting down is usually the hard part.”  
“Do you plan to stay up there? Get down now before you go too high to get back down.”  
“Holy shit dude, you seriously need to get that stick out of your ass. I’ll tell you what. If you let me finish retrieving my arrow without complaint, I’ll give you a kiss.” She teased jokingly, not seeing the deep blush that graced Dwalin’s face as he looked down to hide it. She could hear Bofur’s laughter at her comment which apparently worked to silence the warrior. Emma climbed onto a large branch and pulled on the arrow to release it from the bark. She tossed it a few feet passed Kili so it could be retrieved and glanced down at the branches beneath her with a thoughtful look.   
“Not sure how to get down lass?” Bofur teased. Emma stuck her tongue out at him and continued to contemplate how she would get down.   
“Mister Dwalin.” She called looking at him with a smile. The bald dwarf snapped his head up to look at her.   
“How strong are you?” She asked him.  
“What?” he asked giving her a puzzled look.   
“I want to know how strong you are.” she repeated.   
At this the dwarf began to puff up, preening like a peacock and said with pride; “I can easily lift a full grown warg and throw it thirty feet. Is that strong enough for ya?” He grinned. Emma saw a glint of something behind his eyes that she had never seen before and immediately wanted to rip the dwarf’s clothes off his body. ‘This dwarf is going to give me female hysteria for sure.’ She thought before giving him a grin of her own.  
“Oh plenty. In that case..catch.” She called, throwing herself from the tree’s branches and seconds later falling into the arms of Dwalin who caught her with ease as if it were second nature. Emma giggled at his confused and reddened face and felt her own blush grace her cheeks.  
“Nice catch. It was like a really dangerous trust exercise.” She complimented with a laugh then gave him a peck on the cheek. “That’s for letting me get my arrow.”  
Dwalin froze as her lips met his cheek and his grip on the girl tightened. Emma’s blush deepened and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. A howling laughter came from a few feet away and the two looked at Bofur and Kili who the noise was coming from.  
“She actually did it.” Kili laughed.  
“I thought you were yankin his beard lass.” Bofur continued.   
Emma felt Dwalin’s grip tighten again and a growl escape his throat. With an angry stream of curses he let her fall to the ground and Emma rubbed her sore rear while she watched him stomp away back to camp grumbling something about insufferable human women.


	3. Chapter 3

“If I hear you say that I'm not concentrating one more time I'm going to use all my concentration to shove that staff down your throat.”   
“Threatening my livelihood will not make you produce results faster.” The grey wizard huffed.  
“Maybe not, but it makes me feel better. I'm obviously not getting anywhere. Can't I just go hunting with Fili and Kili?” Emma said giving the istari her best puppy eyes.  
“No.” He told her without skipping a beat. “I have been tasked with teaching you the basics of magic until we reach Imladris. Lord Elrond will have the answers you need. Oh and please do remember-”  
“Not to say anything to the company about where we're going. I know Gandalf.” Emma finished for him. He nodded approvingly and handed her another leaf. The girl rolled her eyes before a sly grin came to her face.  
“Hang on before we start again. I have something for you to try.” She said as she took his pipe from him for a moment before giving it back.  
Pretty soon, even calling his name couldn’t rouse the wizard from his thoughts. With a triumphant smirk Emma adjusted her glasses and joined the dwarves just in time to see the princes about to go hunting.  
“Hey, can I come too?” She asked.  
“Uh sure, but I thought you were training with Gandalf.” Kili said.  
“Gandalf is doing some soul searching at the moment - Isn’t that right Gandalf?” Emma said turning and raising her voice as she called his name. The grey wizard made no indication that he heard her as he continued the stare into the abyss, not hearing a thing anyone said.  
‘Is he alright?” Bilbo asked from his place next to Bofur.  
“Oh he’s fine. I just gave him some of my own leaf. He’ll feel better than ever when the effects wear off.” She told him with an innocent smile before addressing the princes again. “So we’re going hunting right?”  
Fili and Kili only nodded.  
“Coolio, let’s go.” Emma said walking ahead of them.  
“What do you think she gave him?” Bilbo whispered  
“I don’t know, but I want some.” Bofur replied.

.

Emma took aim with the bow Kili let her borrow for their hunting trip. A lone deer stood in a clearing with an arrow directed at it’s head but before the arrow could fly the sound of a twig snapping startled it, causing the animal to run deep into the trees. The girl sighed and looked down from her perch on a branch at the bickering duo below her.   
“Could you two be any louder? You scared her off.” She said annoyed. The two dwarves stopped their bickering to look at her.   
“Hey Jewel, what do you look for in a mate?” Kili asked her making the girl raise an eyebrow at him.  
“What’s that got to do with anything? Is now really the time to be asking things like that? I thought we were hunting.”   
“We want to know.” Fili said.  
“Too bad. I want to catch something so I can get back and bathe. And no, you can’t keep watch. Not after what happened last time.”  
“That was an accident!” Kili defended, looking insulted.  
“Bras don’t accidently appear in your hands Kili.”  
“I didn’t know what it was!”  
“It’s a pretty self explanatory article of clothing.”  
“I still say you should show it to Dori. He could make a fortune selling them to the dams.” Fili added.   
“Oh yeah, how well would that play out?” Emma snorted. “Hey Dori, do you want to see the undergarment that holds my tits in place?’ He has a meltdown if If I take my jacket off in camp.”  
“Hey it’s okay to be embarrassed.”” Fili teased, putting his hands up in front of him.  
“Embarrassed of what?” Emma asked genuinely confused.  
“Someone seeing your undergarments.”   
“Why would I care? You guys are the prudes, not me.”  
“What’s a prude?” Kili asked. Fili waved him off.  
“Ah doesn’t matter. She’s too scared anyway.” He said trying to and quite effectively egging the girl on.  
“Scared am I? You want to make that a bet Blondie?” She grinned.

.

After successfully catching another deer, the trio made their way back to camp and gave it to Bombur to prepare the meat to be eaten. Emma sat with Fili and Kili, waiting for the perfect moment to approach Dori. Once the eldest Ri brother settled down with his brothers Emma grinned and stood, momentarily turning to Fili.  
“Get ready to pay up Blondie.” She said with a smirk before walking to and standing in front of Dori with an innocent smile on her face. Because of where he sat, no one but the three brothers would be able to see the show.   
‘Poor Ori.’ She thought with amusement, adjusting her glasses before addressing the eldest.  
“Hey Dori, Fili and Kili seem to believe you could recreate something from my world and make it a successful business. You are a tailor right?”   
The eldest Ri brother widened his eyes in interest and gave her his undivided attention.   
“Really? Is it those ‘zipper’ things because I couldn’t agree more!” He replied excitedly.  
‘Oh this is just too easy!’ Emma thought as she tried to keep a straight face.   
“Oh no this thing would be even more successful and very popular with the dwarrowdams. Would you like to see?”   
At his nod, Emma brought her hands up and unzipped her dark grey jacket, holding the sides of it out and showing the three brothers her Bra covered but shirtless body. Emma continued her sales pitch as Dori made quick work to cover Ori’s eyes and Nori just stared, his mouth agape.  
“It’s much more efficient than a corset and the straps help keep everything in place and looking perky.” She told him with a happy grin, jumping to make her chest bounce in demonstration.   
“Cover yourself you shameless girl!” Dori cried, trying to shield Nori’s eyes as well without letting go of Ori’s. The middle Ri Brother simply scooted out of his reach and continued to stare.   
“I agree with the lads. Dori, you’d make a fortune.” He whistled.  
At that, Emma could no longer take it and laughed out loud. Her laughter was joined by the princes as it carried throughout camp. Re-zipping her jacket, Emma was able to collect her money before Thorin and Dwalin stepped over and began questioning all the ruckus.  
“I’ll double it.” Fili whispered to her quickly. Emma grinned.  
“You’re on.” She replied before turning her attention to the leader of the company who spoke to her.  
“You’ll give away our position.” He growled.  
“Chill out your majesty. It was just a bit of fun.” She told him.  
“Fun!? She exposed herself to us!” Dori exclaimed to their leader who raised an eyebrow at her. Emma rolled her eyes.   
“Exposed what? It was just a bra.” She defended.  
“Miss Briar, my man are in no need of a harlot.” Thorin told her with a smug look. Dwalin clenched his fists slightly at the insult but ignored it. Emma simply smiled at him as if the insult did not bother her.   
“Aww, do you feel left out? Well I suppose it’s only fair.” She sighed in mock defeat as she unzipped her jacket once more and showed the lacy blue material to the heir of Durin. Thorin’s face immediately turned a flattering shade of crimson as he looked at the girl’s more than ample lace covered breasts that stood just below eye level with him.  
“Couldn’t Dori have quite the successful business with these for the dwarrowdams? I think the men will go nuts for them, don’t you agree?” She asked making the Durin princes howl with laughter behind her. Thorin stood wide-eyed and mouth agape, unsure if what to say or do in this situation. Finally, he seemed to come to and muttered something incoherently, going back to his original position on the outskirts of camp. Emma looked at Dwalin who still stared with an even darker blush on his own face and gave him a wink before covering herself again.  
“Like what you see? Or did you come here for another kiss?” She asked in a teasing voice. Dwalin scowled but the blush on his face remained.   
“Don’t Torment the company.” He managed to say before stamping away from the woman.   
“I believe you owe me double.” She said turning to Fili who tossed her a second pouch of coins.

“So when are you going to tell him?” Emma heard Bofur ask her from his spot on shore facing away from her.  
“Tell who what?” She asked, scrubbing her skin clean with a soap bar she borrowed from Bilbo.  
“Tell Dwalin you love him.”  
“I don’t”  
“Aye lass, ya do and even though he is rubbish at showing it, he feels the same.”  
Emma’s movements paused and she gazed at her reflection in the water. Her arms shielding her upper body though she knew she couldn’t be seen.  
“It’s not that simple Bofur. I just can’t” She said, her reply barely reaching his ears.  
“And what is stopping you?”  
“What if this is all a dream? I just showed up her out of the blue. I came to a world I thought only existed in stories and I saw the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid eyes on. I see him and my heart can't stop pounding, I can't even think straight. I’ve never felt anything like this before Bofur and what happens if I wake up one day and I’m back in my apartment? I can’t bare the thought of letting myself get so attached to someone only to lose them in the end.” She told him. By the tone of her voice it was obvious she was scared. Bofur almost turned around to comfort her but remembered her lack of clothing and stayed where he was.   
“You know, we could all be burnt into a pile of ash when we reach our destination. Maybe now is the perfect time to take a risk. Just go for it lass, you owe it to yourself and to Dwalin. Don’t let what could be the last of your time here be full of thoughts of what could have been. He is a lucky dwarf to have caught your eye. Just tell him how you feel.” He told her.  
“Right just tell him how I feel. you make it sound so simple.” She replied sarcastically.   
“Mahal, you are made for eachother. Both stubborn as an ox.” Bofur muttered out of Emma’s earshot. 

.

When Emma finished her bath she quickly dressed in some borrowed clothes and washed her own in the river. Her and Bofur made their way back to the camp which appeared to be more quiet than usual.   
“Huh. I wonder what’s got them so quiet tonight.” Bofur noticed.   
Emma only shrugged, hanging her clothes on a low hanging branch to dry.   
“Are you complaining? We haven’t had a quiet night since this journey began. Maybe it's a good thing.” She commented making the dwarf chuckle.  
“We too loud for ya lass?”  
“No, but sometimes I like to be able to hear myself think.” She told him as they broke the tree line and everyone came into view.   
The first thing Emma noticed was her bag, sitting open and its contents spilled out.   
“What the hell are you guys doing?!” She exclaimed, looking on in horror as a handful of dwarves inspected her belongings they had taken from her green messenger bag. Kili was turning her dead, useless cell phone in his hand and Fili was closely inspecting her small glass pipe but her focus was quickly averted to Nori who held a packaged tampon in his hands. Quick as lightning she rushed over and snatched the object out of his hand. Her eyes wide and face red with embarrassment.  
“Hey!” He protested.  
“Don’t touch those! Why are you guys going through my stuff?!” She asked angrily.  
“We were curious about what else you had from your world.” Kili said and the continued to inspect her phone.   
“Then why didn’t you just ask?!” The frazzled girl questioned as she snatched more tampons from the hands of dwarves.  
“From the looks of it, you wouldn’t have told us. What are these things anyway?” Fili asked as he opened one of the feminine hygiene products and pulled the cotton out of it’s protective plastic casing.  
“Oh for the love of- Leave those alone!” She cried in embarrassment and frustration, taking it from Fili’s hand only to have it taken from hers by Thorin.  
“Why? What are they?” He asked curiously, holding it by its string.  
“None of your business!” Emma exclaimed, trying to snatch it back from him but the dwarf king pulled it away from her grasp.  
“As the leader of this company I have a right to know.”   
“You don’t have the right to know shit! Give it back!”  
“Not until you tell me its purpose.” He said.   
“I don’t have to tell you jack shit. Give it back Thorin!”  
The dark haired dwarf simply ignored her and picked up the small box they were originally in. He looked over the box and turned it in his hands while the unpackaged tampon still hung on his finger by it’s string. Emma could die from embarrassment right now.  
“Balin, please tell him to give them back!” She begged the older dwarf who gave her a sympathetic look in return.   
“I don’t believe he would listen to me lass.” He told her.  
“He’s right.” Thorin commented before his eyes were drawn to the product instructions on the inside of the box.  
Emma watched as he read what the product was for and how to use it. A visible redness crept up the dwarf’s neck and to his face as he read on. As quick as he snatched it from hers, he shoved the box and open tampon back into her arms and cleared his throat, trying not to sound embarrassed himself.   
“Don’t touch them. Give them all back.” Thorin commanded his company before walking away back by Dwalin who seemed amused by the situation.  
“Still need to know their purpose Thorin?” Emma asked after him with an angry voice. She got no reply from him and grabbed the rest of them to be put away again.  
“I can’t believe these damn dwarves.” She mumbled, her face still red with embarrassment.  
“But what are they?” Fili asked.   
“You don’t need to know!” Emma snapped and snatched her pipe from his hand. “Don’t touch this either, it’s glass and I don’t want it broken.” She told him a bit more calmly before she took her phone back from Kili.  
“What’s that?” Kili asked her gesturing to the mobile device.  
“It’s called a cellphone. It’s used for communicating with people over long distances but it doesn’t work. It lost power the day after I got here and without another power source it won’t turn back on.” She told him. Bifur was the next to utter something and held up her silver headphones.   
“He wishes to know what these are.” Gandalf translated, being the only person who could understand his ancient speech.  
As Emma was explaining the purpose of the headphones, Fili snuck the box of tampons back out of her bag and read what had made his uncle so uncomfortable. The prince’s face reddened.   
“Lad. I believe Thorin already told you to leave those be.” Balin said, making Emma pause in her explanation and first look at him then to Fili who had the box in his hands.   
“What is wrong with you?!” She yelled at him, taking the box back and shoving it into her bag which he decided to now hold on close to.  
“S-Sorry Jewel. I just wanted to know. Now I wish I didn’t.” He mumbled.   
“That’s not an excuse!”  
“Fili, go sharpen the weapons.” Thorin’s voice cut across the camp with authority as he looked pointedly at his nephew.   
“But-”   
“Now.”   
Emma shook her head and she collected the rest of her belongings from the dwarves. Only missing a few more things, she turned to Nori and held her hand out.   
“Give it here, you have no use for my makeup.” She told him. Nori only grinned and pulled out her small makeup case, placing it in her outstretched hand.   
“How’d you know it was me?” He asked innocently.   
“Well that’s a dumb question if I ever did hear one.” She laughed followed by one of his own.   
Next, she approached Ori who upon seeing her sit next to him handed back her open wallet, pointing to a photo that was inside.   
“Who is that Miss Briar?” He asked in a soft voice.   
“Oh, that’s Andrew.” She told him looking at the picture of her and the gorgeous blonde man next to her. “We shared the flat above my bakery.”   
“So he was your one?”   
“My what?”  
“The lad is asking if this Andrew was your mate.” Balin explained to her, earning and ignoring the glare from his brother.  
“My mate? oh no. Nothing like that.” Emma laughed.  
“Yet you lived together?” Ori asked confused.  
“Me and Andrew are friends, nothing more. We, how do I put this, play for the same team.”   
“Same team?”  
“He’s gay.”   
“What does being happy have to do with you living with a man you are not intended to? How inappropriate.” Dori said. Emma rolled her eyes.   
“Ok first of all, in my world, men and women can live together and be friends without fucking one another. Second, it’s not like that. He’s a homosexual. he doesn’t like women, he likes men.”  
“Men?”   
“Yeah. if he looks at me, he doesn't like what he sees. But I’m sure Thorin would be his type. In fact, I know he is.” She teased, making sure the dwarf king could hear her. He embarrassed her, so now was time for a bit of payback.   
“I do not like men.” He mumbled. Emma ignored him.  
“I remember when we were watching the movie. He said he’d let you and Bilbo use him like a chinese finger trap.” She snickered  
“What’s a chinese finger trap?” Bilbo questioned unsure if he wanted to know the answer.   
“Oh it's a little woven paper tube that you put your fingers in and the harder you pull them away the tighter it gets.”   
At her explanation Thorin’s face became red again, as did Bilbo’s, and Dwalin couldn’t hold in his laughter. The usually stoic dwarf bellowed in amusement at his best friends expense.   
“Sounds like a fun time ey Thorin!?” He said in between fits, clapping Thorin on the back.   
“Oh shut it.” He growled, punching Dwalin’s arm.   
“So Jewel.” Kili Interrupted. “If this Andrew was not your one, who was?” He asked her, stopping the laughter of the bald dwarf who looked at the prince as if he was imagining strangling him.   
“I didn’t have one. Never had any relationship last long. Guess I’m just not the dating type.” She shrugged, unbothered by his question.   
“Humans don’t have ones Kili. They are a disloyal race.” Thorin replied looking at Emma smugly. She just smiled his way.   
“At least they know not to touch a woman’s tampons.” She said to him, making his face redden again whether it be in embarrassment or in anger she did not know but what joy did it bring her to put the smug king in his place. Dwalin began to snicker next to him, earning himself another punch.   
“The lass has a point.” He told his friend.   
“Besides, if you're trying to insult me, you’re doing a poor job of it. Disloyalty is exactly the reason I am single. My last boyfriend cheated on me with one of his students and I kicked him out of my home. Not all humans embody disloyalty.”  
Thorin only scoffed as if he did not believe her.   
“Why are you so insistent on hating me?” She sighed.   
“You don’t belong here.”   
“I know! I’ve acknowledged that to be true, yet you keep reminding me like it’s going to make me magically disappear. Why not, instead of being a prick you just ignore my existence? We both want the same thing, for me to go home. For fuck’s sake, I can’t believe you were my favorite character.” She mumbled.   
“Thorin?! You hate each other!” Fili exclaimed as he sharpened one of the dwarf’s axes.   
“What is he talking about?” Thorin asked.  
“Nothing. It’s stupid.” Emma said.  
“Didn’t you hear uncle? Apparently we’re all from a story were Jewel is from.”  
Kili piped up. “Fili and me have been trying to get her to say who her favorite was since we found out. I think he was hoping it was him.”  
“And it’s me?” Thorin asked confused as he looked at the human girl.   
“Don’t flatter yourself. You’re still a world class douchebag. You just also happen to be a very inspirational one. Especially for a young girl who never really had friends.” She told him, mumbling the last part. To her surprise the dwarf king gave her a genuine smile.   
“Well, you may be quite the nuisance and you have the foulest mouth I have ever heard on a woman but perhaps I spoke against you too soon.” He said.   
“Holy shit. Did that really just happen?” She voiced.   
“And now it’s ruined.” 

.

Screams pierced the air as the caravan was tilted on its side. Outside the sounds of metal against metal rang in the early winter morning. With a pained groan, a short human woman lifted herself into a sitting position. Blood oozed from a cut on her forehead where it had made impact when their transportation fell.  
“Ci maer muinthel?” She asked, checking on her companion. Relief filled her as she realized the fair haired elf was alright. Pulling herself up further, she peered outside into the snow. A group of elf soldiers were fighting off a large group of orcs who outnumbered them two to one. Turning back to the other woman, she sent her a reassuring smile and slipped on a pair of silver katar blades.   
“Dartha si.”   
Jumping out of the caravan, she quickly dodged an oncoming axe and punched her blade through the orc’s throat. More surrounded her as she and the soldiers tried to fend them off. With each defeated enemy another took his place and in the midst of jabbing another in the chest, a loud high pitched shriek was heard.   
“Leithio min!”  
The human woman spun just in time to see a small group of orcs grab the elven woman out of the tilted caravan and drag her onto a warg.   
“Muinthel!” She screamed, not seeing the blade aimed at her in her distraction. The cool metal sliced through her shoulder and straight to the other side. With a pained scream, she fell to her knees. Upon reaction, her own blade sliced through the belly of her attacker, effectively disemboweling him. She struggled to her feet, staggering from blood loss, and ran in the direction the orcs had taken the elf woman.  
“Muinthel!” She screamed again before the dizziness consumed her and darkness fell.

.

 

Emma awoke to being shaken. A firm hand gripped her shoulder and a deep voice called her name, pulling her out of the subconscious vision. Hazel eyes shot open and a loud gasp escaped her throat before a hand moved quickly to cover her mouth. Still in a daze and without time to register, hazel met blue and regardless of the hand creating a barrier, a loud scream echoed in the forest. A clenched fist flew up on instinct and connected with her perceived attacker, making him let her go and waver in his balance.   
In an instant, the sound of weapons being drawn was heard as twelve discombobulated dwarves, and a hobbit, were awoken by the scream the girl let out. They search frantically for the threat as Emma’s brain registered the last three seconds and looked into the face of Dwalin who she had just hit. The dwarf warrior had a shocked expression and Emma gasped again, quickly getting up and moving closer to him despite a growing pain in her head.   
“Holy shit Dwalin I am so sorry! Are you alright?!” She exclaimed as she examined his face, hers only inches from it. In that moment, Dwalin’s own mind processed the punch he received and the woman who worriedly fussed over him. His shocked look turned into a smile then turned into a deep throated laugh. Emma looked on in her own shock, still frazzled from her state of sleep only seconds before and her vision blurred severely at her lack of eyewear, as the tattooed dwarf laughed. The rest of the company lowered their weapons as they watched the scene unfold, realizing there was no threat. Many wore their own surprised faces as the usually stoic dwarf chortled.  
“That’s a mean right hook ya got there lass! I wasn’t expecting that!” He howled.   
“I’m so sorry.” Emma said again as Dwalin’s laughter died down.   
“What’s going on?” Their leader half hazardly asked before Kili pushed passed him in a hurry to get to Emma. The young prince scooped her glasses up from next to her makeshift pillow and handed to her.  
“Jewel, are you alright?” He asked.  
“Y-yeah.” She said dumbly as she placed her corrective lenses back on her nose and looked at the company.   
“What happened?” Thorin asked her again, annoyed for having been pushed by his sister-son.   
“I-I don’t know.” Emma said  
“You were thrashing in your sleep Mizimeluh.” She heard Dwalin say next to her, making her turn her attention back to him. Suddenly, memories of her dream came back to her and she felt sick. ‘What the hell was that?’ She asked herself. Dwalin’s eyes scanned her form giving her the familiar warm feeling in her chest.   
“I’m alright.” She tried to assure. By the look on Dwalin’s face, her voice didn't sound convincing. He took in her even paler face and fatigued posture.  
“Thorin, she doesn’t look well. We should rest for the day.” He said looking at his leader who nodded in response and told Bombur to start on breakfast.  
“N-no! I’m fine. Really. It was just a nightmare.” She told him, placing her hand on her head where a headache began to form.   
“Dwalin is right lass, you look like you need rest.” Balin told her as Oin came over and felt her forehead.   
“She doesn’t seem to have a fever.” He commented.   
“See? I’m okay. It was just a dream. No reason to stop on my account. I’ll help Bombur with breakfast.” She told them, standing and heading to the center of camp, her head still pounding.   
Even after breakfast and a quick smoke from her stash, the headache endured and pounded against Emma’s head. ‘What’s going on?’ she thought to herself. ‘I’ve never had a migraine so painful. Fuck. I think I’m gonna be sick.’ She couldn’t even hear a thing Kili, who was on the same pony and sitting in front of her was saying to her as the pounding drowned out any other noise. As the pain intensified, her breathing labored and her face lost all color.  
“Jewel? What’s wrong?” She barely heard Kili say before a sudden scream pierced her ears and her hands went to her hammering skull. Her vision blurred before darkness enveloped it. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of her body falling and landing on the hard ground. 

.

 

Screams filled the air as many lives were lost to the destruction of Smaug, a great fire drake who had come down from the North. His goal was the hoard of gold kept inside the vast halls of the great dwarven city of Erebor. The lives of dwarves and humans meant nothing to the monster as hundreds were burned or eaten. Tears rolled down the cheeks of a burgundy haired girl who stood next to an elven lord on his great steed.  
“Thranduil, do something.” She pleaded with him.  
“And lose how many of my people to the beast in that mountain? The dwarves brought this upon themselves.” He spat at her.  
“You will not even help them? They are your allies!” She screamed at him, the earth giving a small rumble at her outburst.  
“Not anymore! You have the king under the mountain to thank for that. They are not worth the lives of my people.”   
“Then why have you come?! You brought your army and for what? To make a point of letting innocent people die?! I didn’t know the great Thranduil became such a coward.” She seethed. “Aeluinel would have never-”  
“Do not speak of her to me!” He snapped loudly. “I will not continue to argue with a human. This does not concern you.”   
A cry of help was heard from a dwarf prince as he looked to the elf king in desperation. Thranduil looked on with no empathy as he turned and left. The human sorceress who had been next to him threw a rock to the back of his head. Thranduil stopped to turn and glare at her only to see her hair flying behind her as she raced toward the city in trouble.

.

 

When Emma awoke it was dark out. Many of the dwarves were sleeping if the snoring was any indication. a dull pain still ached in her skull and her body felt warmer than it had in days due to the large amount of blankets on her body. Reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes, she noticed the form of Dwalin sitting next to her. Snores escaped the dwarf as he slept perched in a sitting position against a tree. Emma returned her glasses to her face and took a few moments to gaze at the handsome dwarf in front of her while she processed her dreams. Her mind raced with thoughts.   
‘Why is this happening? I’ve never had such vivid dreams before. they felt so real. Is this what gandalf meant about my memories coming back? No. This can’t be happening. I can’t really be her. I never wanted this.’   
“So you’re awake.” She heard Dwalin say, rousing her from her thoughts. “Are ya alright lass?” He spoke softly.  
“Um yeah. I think so.” She mumbled, a blush coming to her face when he placed a large hand against her cheek before bringing her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her protectively. His action made her heart pound in her chest.   
“You’ve been asleep half a day. You fell off your pony. Oh amralime I thought the worse.” Dwalin told her, speaking quietly against her head as he held her.  
“Y-you watched over me?” She stuttered. Not used to this kind of attention.   
“He has not left your side since.” The voice of Thorin spoke. Emma looked over at him as he and Gandalf joined them.   
“You didn’t have to.” She said softly to him. Her heart unable to stop racing.   
“I wanted to.” He said and let her go as the other men joined them.   
‘Ugh you cock blocks.’ She inwardly groaned.   
The wizard took a seat close to her and lit his pipe, gazing at her curiously.   
“Are you going to say something for just creep me out?” She said to his. He huffed and blew out a cloud of smoke.   
“What did you see?”   
“What?”  
“You saw a vision in your dreams. What did you see?”   
“Nothing. I just had a nightmare.” She defended with a shrug.   
“Do not lie to me. What is it you saw?”   
“I didn’t see anything. People get nightmares. It happens.” She told them as an overwhelming feeling built up in her chest.   
“Stop being so stubborn and tell me what you saw! The more you try to deny what is happening, the more painful it will be.” The wizard lectured.   
Emma was about to bite back a response when Dwalin grabbed her hand.   
“Mizimeluh please.” He pleaded with her. Emma was taken aback at his actions and sighed.   
“I saw orcs kidnap some elf woman.” She said quietly.   
“Anything else?”  
Tears came to Emma’s eyes as she recalled her most recent dream. Unable to control them they fell down her cheeks and made her shoulders shake.   
“I saw the dragon attack Erebor. It was so horrible. So many people were screaming.” She sobbed as she clung tightly to Dwalin.   
Gandalf nodded and watched to girl cry, a look of sympathy on his face.   
“I was able to make the dreams subside for now. The pain in your head should go away for now but it will return unless you find a way to release the pent up magical energy in your body.” He explained to her.   
Emma could only nod as she took comfort in Dwalin’s arms. His warmth providing a blanket of security to calm her rising anxiety.   
“I will leave you to rest.” The wizard said as he went back to his own bedroll.   
“Let’s put you back to bed. You need to rest.” He said as he shifted to have Emma lay back down and covered her before he resumed his position against the tree. Before he could let her go, she clung to him tighter.   
“Wait.” She spoke between her tears. “Will you lay with me? Please? I don’t want to be alone.” She spoke softly. That was only half true. she was really scared that she would have another nightmare again, despite Gandalf’s reassurance they would subside for now. Dwalin looked at her and his gaze softened.   
“Of course.” He told her, moving the blankets to join her and cover them both. He wrapped the girl back in his arms and she laid her head against the warriors chest.   
“Thank you Dwalin.” She whispered against him.   
“Anything for you amralime.”


	4. Chapter 4

“How did you sleep last night, Jewel?” Kili asked the burgundy haired girl as she stirred a pot of porridge for breakfast. His tone was teasing and Emma blushed as she recalled waking up in the warmth of Dwalin’s arms. The warrior had been a huge comfort for her, holding her and putting her mind more at ease. She still thought about the dreams she had. Gandalf had said they were visions of the past. At least the pain in her head was gone. In fact, Emma couldn’t remember the last time she slept so well.   
“I slept wonderfully, thank you for asking.” She told him, trying to keep her flushed face down to seem preoccupied with her task, only moving when the steam became to much and she had to let her lenses clear.   
“Apparently, so did Mr. Dwalin. He’s quite energetic this morning.” Bofur commented and gestured with his pipe to where Dwalin and Thorin were sparring before breakfast. Emma’s gaze followed and she became mesmerized by the dwarf. He was shirtless, allowing her to see the expanse of his muscles and tattoos. He fought with ferocity but his foot work was precise, almost elegant. She didn’t realize she was staring until Bofur spoke to her again.  
“Paint a picture, lass. It will last longer.” He teased.  
“Hey, after having to look at your mugs everyday, having some eye candy is nice.” She replied with a shrug.   
“Mr. Dwalin? Are you sure those glasses work, Jewel?” Kili laughed.   
“My glasses work fine.” She mumbled. “I don’t see what’s so funny.”  
“Never thought I’d hear a woman say Dwalin was attractive.” The prince replied.   
“Is he not attractive by dwarf standards?” She asked, starting to feel a little annoyed at being teased for her taste in men.  
“He is not ugly, more like, he scares the dams away.” Fili added.  
“Well he doesn’t scare me and I happen to think he is very handsome.”  
“So you really are his one!” Kili said happily.  
“Am I? But, I’m not even a dwarf. We don’t have ones where I’m from.”  
“You are supposed to be from here, remember? And it matters not. Mahal chose you for him.” Fili told her.   
Emma was quiet, unsure how to respond until she notice Kili reach toward a small bowl of berries she had collected that morning. Quick as a whip, she smacked his hand away, making the prince pull back and cradle his slapped hand.  
“What was that for?” He pouted.  
“Those are not for you. If you want berries, go pick your own.” She scolded.  
“You only picked berries for yourself?”  
“Not for me. They are for Dwalin.”  
“Aww, how sweet.” Fili teased.  
“Shut up.” Emma mumbled then groaned as she had to step back again to let her glasses clear. “Make yourselves useful and go tell the others that food is ready. Kili, go get your uncle and Dwalin to take a break.”  
“Can’t Fili do it? Or someone he hasn’t yelled at this morning?”  
“Well if you two hadn’t have been teasing Bilbo, that wouldn’t have happened.”   
“It was only a joke.”  
“Potential death isn’t something to joke about, now go.”  
As dwarves made their way close to the food, Emma quickly scooped some into a bowl, pouring the berries she collected on top and made her way to Dwalin who was wiping sweat off his brow from his morning workout. He sat next to Thorin who waited patiently, wanting to avoid the mad scramble for food.  
“I’ve brought you breakfast.” She told the warrior as she handed him the bowl.  
“Berries?” He asked curiously, looking at the small mountain that topped his porridge. Emma nodded and smiled.  
“I picked them fresh this morning. I got Bilbo to help so I wouldn’t accidentally poison you.” She laughed nervously. “I think he ate most of the ones we picked.”  
“Why?”  
“Why didn’t I want to poison you?” She asked confused, making Dwalin laugh.  
“No lass, I mean, why go through all the trouble?” He explained.  
“I wanted to thank you. You stayed by my side during my nightmares and I wanted to show you that I am grateful for it.” She blushed.  
“I see, thank you Mizimeluh.”   
“I want berries.” Thorin mumbled, looking at Dwalin’s bowl which he now led protectively away from his leader.  
“About twenty yards that way.” Emma told him, pointing to her left. “Help yourself.”  
“Why not pick enough for everyone?”  
“Because, I didn’t want to spend all morning picking enough for everyone. Besides, if I did that then it wouldn’t be special. This is a thank you. What do I have to thank you for? Swinging my tampons around on your fingers?”  
Before another argument could be broken out between the two, Dwalin grabbed Emma’s hand and caressed it gently in his own, snatching her attention from the dwarf king and back to him.  
“Thank you again, lass. They look delicious.” He told her, bringing her hand to his lips and leaving a kiss on the back of it. Emma blushed and her voice caught in her throat as her heart raced.  
“N-no problem.” She stuttered out, mentally slapping herself for sounding stupid.  
“You should eat before Bombur takes it all.” He told her with a chuckle.  
“R-right.” She said before leaving the two dwarves to get her own food.   
Thorin looked at his friend with a sour face, making the warrior raise a brow.  
“Can you not flirt when I am right here?”  
“You’re still here?” Dwalin joked. 

 

The cold from the rain chilled Emma to the bone. She didn’t understand how her companions aren't miserable like she was. The downpour quickly soaked into her clothes, keping the cold in and letting her warmth escape. She sniffed, feeling the effect being exposed to the elements had on her inexperienced body.   
“Mr. Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?” Dori asked the wizard Emma was currently sitting behind.  
“It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change to weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.” Gandalf told him.  
“Are there any?” Bilbo asked.  
“What?”  
“Other wizards.”  
“There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards; you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names.”  
“Alatar and Pallando.” Emma answered, making Gandalf turn his head to look back at her.  
“How do you know that?”  
“Books.”  
“Ah yes, you still believe this is a fairytale?”  
“I think I’ve decided that I’m in a coma or someone gave me some really good LSD.”  
“LSD?” Bilbo asked.   
“A hallucinatory drug.” She explained.  
“You are not hallucinating. You are here and you will help us take back Erebor.”  
“If I don’t die of pneumonia before that happens.” She sniffed again.  
“Gandalf, who is the fifth wizard?” Bilbo asked.  
“Ah, that would be Radagast the Brown.”  
“Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?”  
Emma couldn’t help but laugh while Gandalf looked slightly offended.  
“I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye to the vast forest lands of the east, and a good thing too, for always evil with look to find a foothold in this world. You worked rather closely with him if I recall.” He told Emma.  
“So why didn’t I pick him to help me?”   
“Radagast does not get involved in the affairs of others.”  
“Ah ok, so I picked you because you’re nosey.” 

Emma was ecstatic when the rain quit and the company stopped for the night. They arrived at an old farmhouse which had fallen into ruins.  
“We’ll camp here tonight. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.” Emma heard Thorin say as she helped unburden the ponies.  
“A farmer and his family used to live here.” Gandalf said to no one in particular. Emma paused at his words.  
The familiar scene played in her head, making her feel like something bad was about to happen. Her brain tried to remember what she could as she listened to Thorin and Gandalf argue with one another about seeking help from the elves, again. Finally, the wizard had enough of the dwarf’s stubbornness and stomped off angrily.  
“Gandalf, where are you going?” Bilbo asked him as he passed.  
“To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense.”  
“Who’s that?”  
“Myself, Mr. Baggins! I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day.”  
“Come on, Bombur, Emma, we’re hungry.” Thorin said.   
“Is he coming back?” Bilbo asked worriedly.   
“It’ll be okay, Bilbo. He’ll be back.” Emma told him, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder before joining to help Bombur. 

.

“Ugh, How can you guys stand to wear this stuff? It’s so itchy.” Emma complained, fidgeting in the uncomfortable material she borrowed from some of the company in place of her wet hoodie and jeans. She scratched at the neck of the tunic Dori forced her to wear over her tank top in place of her usual overclothes. Having enough of the rough fabric, she pulled it off over her head, leaving her in her black Beatles tank top which had dried quickly unlike her thicker clothes. “You can’t undress here!” Dori scolded her.  
“I’m not! I have a shirt on. This material is itchy.” She argued.   
“That is no shirt. Your arms are completely exposed. It is highly inappropriate!” He told her, shielding Ori’s eyes and making her roll hers at him.   
“It’s just arms. It’s not like I’m parading around naked.”  
“I wouldn’t complain.” Nori spoke up, getting himself hit by his brother who turned his scolding for her to him.   
“Best not. Might give some of these old dwarves a heart attack.” She winked at him.   
“Trolls! They’ve got Bilbo!” They all suddenly heard as Fili and Kili ran into camp.   
Emma’s face lost all color as the realization hit her why the farmhouse seemed so familiar. ‘Shit, that was the bad feeling I had.’ She thought.   
“What happened?” Thorin demanded. The princes explained that two ponies went missing and that they sent Bilbo for them.   
“What?” Emma asked them, almost speechless from their stupidity. Almost. “You let him go alone?!”  
“He’s small. We thought he’d never be seen.”  
“Obviously not!” She said, getting up and storming to where the princes ran from.  
“Where do you think yer going?” Dwalin asked her, grabbing her upper arm to stop her.  
“To go get him? Let me go Kerchak.” She said trying to pull from him grasp. Dwalin may make her heart flutter but Bilbo was in danger and she felt the need to keep him safe.   
“And what do you think you can do?”  
“Not stand here like a deer caught in headlights for one.”   
“What are headlights?” Kili asked from behind Dwalin.  
“Doesn’t matter.” Dwalin grunted. “Stay here.” He told Emma before grabbing a hammer and going after the Hobbit, the rest of the company followed. Emma tried to come as well but was stopped again, this time by Thorin.  
“Stay here.” He said, repeating his friends words to her.  
“Why? Because I’m a woman?”  
“No, because you can’t fight. Stay here where we know you will be safe.” He told her before following the company.  
Emma waited until she was sure the dwarves would hear her follow and slowly made her way toward the noises of fighting she heard. As if a pause button was hit, the noises stopped and Emma creeped quietly to the edge of a clearing where she saw the trolls turning some of her companions on a spit while the others were in sacks on the ground.  
‘I need a better view.’ She thought to herself.   
With a deep breath, she began climbing a tree close to the edge. Thankfully, the dwarves were distracted by the dwarves and arguing about how they should eat them, giving her time to get up the branches  
“Don’t bother cooking them. Let’s just sit on them and squash them into jelly.” She heard one say. The imagery making her feel a bit nauseous.  
“They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage.” Another said.   
“Ooh, that does sound quite nice.”  
Emma settled herself on a branch that gave her a good view of the situation and still offered her the cover she needed. She stayed hidden within the leaves of the tree and looked around. She spotted a figure movie not far from where they were and on further inspection realized it was Gandalf. He looked like he was heading back to the ruined farmhouse they camped at.   
Having nothing else to gain the wizard’s attention, Emma quickly unlaced and removed her sneaker, throwing it at him and losing her balance in the process. With a yelp, she caught herself and slapped a hand over her mouth, hoping she wasn’t heard and discovered. Suddenly, she felt a large hand grab her ankle and was pulled out of her hiding spot, a scream escaping her lips. She was being held upside down from one leg by one of the trolls and the other two were laughing.   
“Bert! They ‘ave a girl with them! They’re always the tastiest!” The one with a nasally voice said, making Emma struggle harder.   
“Emma!” She heard some of the dwarves yelling her name. One voice stood out among the other. A deep, husky voice ringing out over them all.  
“Mizimeluh! No! I swear I’ll gut ya filthy beasts!”  
The trolls only laughed.  
“What should we do with her?” The one holding her asked. She struggled more, trying to get free of his hold on her.  
“Let’s eat her now. Make the dwarves watch their whore die.” another growled, grabbing her from the other and dangling her over his mouth. Emma let out a terrified cry, tears falling freely down her face.   
“No not her!” She heard Bilbo yell out, standing up with the sack still on him. “She’s.. uh.. infected.”  
At his words the troll turned his head and looked at him, Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she was directly over the troll’s mouth anymore.   
“She what?”  
“She’s got worms.. in her… tubes.”  
With that, she was thrown from the troll’s grip and into the piled of dwarves on the ground. She landed on Fili and Kili and her nose slammed right into Kili’s skull, breaking with a loud crack.  
“Motherfucker!” She yelled in pain as blood dripped from her nostrils and down her face.   
“In fact they all have! They’re infested with parasites. I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn’t.” The hobbit continued.  
“Parasites? Did he say parasites?” Oin asked.   
“We don’t have parasites! You have parasites!” Kili yelled nest to Emma’s ear, earning a punch in the side from her. Thorin, who also realized what the hobbit was doing, kicked Kili’s shoulder, making him and Oin stop.   
“I’ve got parasites as big as my arm.” The half deaf dwarf said.   
“Mine are the biggest parasites, I have huge parasites!” Kili followed, once again in Emma’s ear.  
“Kili, yell in my ear again and I will pummel you.” She growled, nursing her bloody nose with a hand.  
“I think there’s more important things to worry about right now, Jewel.” Fili whispered while the other dwarves agree they they too have parasites.  
“What would you have us do then? Let em all go?” The troll who first grabbed her asked Bilbo.   
“Well..”  
“You think I don’t know what yer up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools.”  
“Ferret?!”  
“Fools?”  
“The dawn will take you all!” Gandalf's loud voice called as he climbed over a large boulder on the camps edge.   
“Who’s that?”  
“No idea.”  
“Can we eat him too?”  
Gandalf lifted his staff and struck the boulder, effectively breaking it in half and bathing them all with the morning light. The trolls cried out and within seconds were turned into solid stone.  
Emma quickly got up and helped get the dwarves out of all the sacks. The others helped the dwarves on the spit while she tried to get her face to stop bleeding until she was grabbed on her shoulder by a large hand and spun around to look into the angry face of Dwalin. ‘Oops.’ His eyes bore into into hers with a dangerous fire behind them, he was definitely pissed at her.   
“What do you think you were doing, lass?! You could’ve been killed!” She yelled at her. Emma looked at him in shock and her chest filled with that familiar warmth. ‘No, none of that. Not when he looks ready to kill you himself. But gods, that fire in his eyes is sexy.’  
“I couldn’t just stand around and let you guys get eaten! I had to get Gandalf’s attention!” She argued back to him.  
“I told you to stay in camp, that the wild was no place for a woman and you would only get hurt! Look at you!” He yelled, pointing at her bloody face. His words only worked to anger the girl and she roughly pulled herself away from his grasp. Her own eyes filled with anger and she glared at the dwarf who normally would make her feel nervous and lovesick but now only infuriated her.   
“Maybe if you agreed to teach me to fight I wouldn’t have gotten hurt! I’m not made of glass, I can handle a broken nose!”  
Now, the whole company was watching them. Dwalin realized they had an audience and took a step back away from the fuming girl. he glared at the company and stalked off, grumbling curses in his native tongue. Emma sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to ease a small headache that was beginning to form. Gandalf approached her and handed her the shoe she had thrown at him back to her.  
“The next time you need to get my attention, please refrain from throwing objects at my head, my dear.” He told her with an amused smile.  
“Sorry.” She mumbled, putting her shoe back on her foot. Thorin joined the two of them and began speaking to the wizard.   
“Where did you go if I may ask?” He asked him.   
“To look ahead.”  
“What brought you back?”  
“Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece, Though Ms. Briar looks a little worse for wear.”   
“Oh thanks.” She muttered.  
“No thanks to your burglar.” Thorin smirked.   
“He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that.” The wizard scolded him before continuing. “They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.”  
“Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?” Thorin asked.  
“Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands. They could not have moved in daylight.”  
“There must be a cave nearby.”  
Emma followed them as they looked for the trolls cave. The smell hit them before anything, signally they had found it. Emma stayed back as Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin, Nori and Bofur entered the cave to check it out. She sat herself upon a fallen log and cradled her nose. the bleeding finally stopped but dried blood caked her face and she couldn't breathe well out of her left nostril. Her headache was beginning to grow and she rubbed her temples.   
Her ministrations were interrupted by Oin coming to stand in front of her and lifting her face to look at the damage done by kili’s head.   
“It will have to be reset, dear.” He told her. Emma gave him a nod and removed her surprisingly intact glasses, letting him position her head as he pleased. Calling Ori over, he has the young dwarf hold the girl’s head in place while he positioned his hands on her nose.   
“Breathe in.” He said. As soon as Emma did as he asked he jerked his hands, forcing her nose back into place and making her cry out in pain again. The medic handed her a cloth to hold to her nose which started dripping blood again.   
“Thanks Oin. I appreciate it.”  
“No dear, no need to cauterize it. The bleeding will stop soon.” He said patting her knee and leaving her to nurse her own nose.   
‘Just what I needed. I’ve already looked like such a mess this whole time. Way to make myself sexier.’ She thought, waiting patiently for the rest of their company to come back to them. 

Emma took care to nurse her bleeding nose until the flowing stopped. She used a bit of water from her bag that she retrieved from camp to wet the rag Oin had given her and tried her best to wash the remaining blood from her face without using a reflection. When finished she sat quietly, waiting for the dwarves who had gone to explore the cave to come back before they would continue on.  
“Something’s coming!” Emma heard Thorin say after his group left the cave.  
“Stay together! Hurry now, arm yourselves.” Gandalf announced.   
The company quickly withdrew their weapons and ran off into the forest, following the noises advancing toward them.   
“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” A voice cried out. A figure came into view riding at full speed in a rabbit-drawn sled. He stopped short in front of the company and watched them frightfully.  
“Radagast!” Gandalf exclaimed. “Radagast the Brown. What are you doing here?”  
“I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.”  
“Yes?”  
Radagast opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. His mouth opens once more and he repeats his actions, forgetting what he was going to say.  
“Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought and now I’ve lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue.. oh.. it’s not a thought at all..” Radagast says, opening his mouth and letting Gandalf remove an insect from it.  
“It’s a silly old stick insect!”  
The company all looked at each other in confusion as the two wizards moved away to speak more privately. Emma’s eyes locked on with Dwalin’s and he looked away from her with a ‘huff’.The girl rolled her eyes and turned away from him as well. ‘What a jerk! I help save his life and he just gets mad at me! Why do I like him again?” She thought to herself, deciding to watch the wizards instead until she was interrupted by Bilbo.  
“Are you alright?” He asked her, gesturing to his own nose to indicate what he meant.  
“I’m okay. It’s just a bit sore.” She told him, giving him a smile.   
“I know the others won’t thank you but, I will. So, thank you for helping with the trolls. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t gotten Gandalf’s attention.”  
“No need to thank me Bilbo. I would never sit back and watch you guys get hurt. We’re friends right?”  
“Of course!” Bilbo grinned.  
Emma leaned down and kissed the hobbit on the cheek, making him turn beet red and stutter, flustered by her action. The two didn’t realize a certain bald dwarf glaring daggers at them. Suddenly, a howl was heard in the distance, the sound scaring the hobbit as he searched around frantically.   
“Was that a wolf? Are there.. are there wolves out here?”  
“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.” Bofur answers with worry in his voice.   
Another growl was heard briefly behind them as a warg appeared. Emma froze on the spot, her eyes widening and heart quickening with fear. Not even a scream would escape her as her throat closed up only a few words running through her head. ‘Big. Teeth. Run.’ Her feet on the other hand, had other ideas as they didn’t comply with her brain and made her stay put.  
The warg lept, knocking down Dori. Upon the beasts attack, Emma quickly moved back away from it and grabbed on to Bofur tightly. seeking a feeling of safety with his presence. The warg was quickly taken down by Thorin who was almost attacked himself by another, being saved by Kili who loosed an arrow toward the beast. The shot wasn’t enough to stop the warg as it tried to stand only to be put down by Dwalin smashing it’s head in with his hammer.   
“Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind.” Thorin spoke.   
“Orc pack?” Bilbo squeaked out.  
“Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?” Gandalf asked angrily.   
“No one.”  
“Who did you tell!?”  
“No one, I swear! What in Durin’s name is going on?”  
“You are being hunted.”  
“We have to get out of here.” Dwalin said.  
“We can’t! We have no ponies! They bolted.” Ori said, coming down from where the ponies should have been.   
‘Thank god I went back for my stuff.’ Emma thought.  
“I’ll draw them off.” Radagast told them.  
“These are Gundabad Wargs; They will outrun you.” Gandalf said defeatedly.   
“There are Rhosgobel Rabbits’ I’d like to see them try.”   
“We can sneak around this way as he runs that way.” Emma told them, pointing with her hands the directions she was referring to before continuing. “We’ll be able to get a fair distance that way, if he keeps going.”  
“Emma? Emerald Briar? Is it really you? Oh my dear, I heard the rumors and did hope them to be true.” Radagast said happily and grabbed Emma’s hands. Emma watched awkwardly and gave the brown wizard a confused smile. She tried so hard not to stare at the bird shit lining the side of his hair. Radagast didn’t seem to notice as he continued to speak to her.  
“You will have to come have tea again sometime. Oh I know that owl of yours misses you. Pecks my head if I even mention your name, ornery creature.”  
“Owl?”  
“Oh my dear. You look a little worse for wear. Take a bad tumble?” He asked, ignoring her confused face or incomprehensible in it due to his glee.   
“We don’t have time for this. Let’s go!” Thorin growled, leading the company away.   
“Gotta go.” Emma spoke quickly and pulled her hands away and followed after her companions.   
They waited as Radagast boarded his sled and took off, breaking through the tree line and passing the orc pack, leading them away from the company. Gandalf led the group down a hill when the path cleared for them. They ran as fast as they could, Emma managing to keep up for once in her life considering the short stature of most of her companions and the elderly body of another. The rabbit-drawn sled passed a visible distance in front of them making the company stop suddenly and watch cautiously as their enemies followed Radagast, focused and not seeing them. Gandalf led them the other way, back in the opposite direction they were running.   
‘Damnit Radagast, why did you turn back this way?’ Emma thought bitterly. When the orcs passed close again the company took immediate cover behind a large rock formation and would have almost been seen had Thorin not grabbed Ori and pulled him back.   
Emma suddenly felt a huge wave of pain washing over her head. Similar to the previous headaches but except she could almost feel what she could best describe as a rush of adrenaline filling her body and a feeling of warmth spreading at the top of her skin, like when you’ve had too much to drink. She grabbed her head, looking down and gritting her teeth, feeling them grind harshly against each other as she forced herself not to cry out, not wanting to give up their position. A hand on her shoulder made her look up into the eyes of Fili, who gave her a worried look.   
“I’m fine.” Emma choked out quietly. Fili only nodded, the look not leaving his face.  
The company ran from one rock formation to another, taking cover again. As they hid, a lone orc rider climbed upon to top of their current hiding place. Thorin gazes over at Kili and using his eyes, motions for him to take a shot. Kili slowly and quietly drew an arrow and placed it against his bow. He quickly stepped forward and turned, firing an arrow and knocking the orc and his warg down but not killing either. Dwalin and Bifur stepped forward to take them on, the sound of fighting filling the air. Emma’s head pounded and she felt nauseous.  
‘What the fuck? Now is not the time!’ She screamed mentally.   
The sound of fighting stopped but it was too late. They had been discovered. The warg scouts turned their attention from Radagast and began to pursue the company instead.  
“Move. Run!” Gandalf shouted and the company took off.   
They ran even more frantically than before. The wargs began to surround them from all sides as they raced through the grassy plain. They ran for a little longer but stopped in a clearing as they realized they were completely surrounded. The dwarves got ready for a fight and Gandalf took off, leaving them. Emma, despite the intense pain in her head felt surprisingly alert as if her fight or flight instinct chose to fight. Not having a weapon herself, she ran over and snatched an axe from Dwalin’s back. She held the handle tightly, the weight uncomfortable heavy for her.   
‘No wonder he’s so strong.’ She thought  
“What do you think yer doin?!” Dwalin snapped at her.   
“These ugly ass motherfuckers want to kill me and I need to protect myself, asshole!” She yelled at him.   
“Were surrounded!” Fili cried as Kili let loose more arrows toward their pursuers.   
“Where’s Gandalf!?” Kili asked after killing a warg.  
“He’s abandoned us!” Dwalin answered.  
Ori made an attempt with his slingshot and hit the warg in the face, only managing to anger the creature and it continued to advance toward them.  
“Hold your ground!” Thorin called. Gandalf popped his head back up from a crack in the rock near them.   
“This way, you fools!”  
The dwarves and Bilbo quickly followed the wizard to safety. Thorin killed a warg that came to close and Kili shoots another, not yet moving to get away, Emma right next to him.   
“Kili! Emma!” Thorin yelled.   
At the leader’s cry, Emma started to move back towards the company but notice Kili did not follow, firing another arrow and hitting an orc, killing it. Emma dropped Dwalin’s axe and ran back to him. With a newfound strength she grabbed him, dragging him back and shoving him forcefully into Thorin, making both of them fall into the secret cave together. Now, Emma was alone.   
Before she could follow she was knocked back by a strong force. A warg had caught up to her and shoved her over with it’s muzzle. It’s rider sneered down at her. A malicious grin baring rotting teeth and making her feel sick as she looked up at her attacker. His lips curled back and he growled lowly in his guttural tongue. The words foreign to her ears but somehow her mind knew exactly what he was saying.  
“The dwarves will die.”  
At the sound of his words, another even more powerful wave of pain shot through her head like an electric shock hitting her. Her body shook uncontrollably, unable to process the intense torture the headache brought to her. A shrill scream escaped her lips as she shook, holding her head and curling into herself. Her scream echoed through the plain and a deep rumbling began to make the ground quake. The warg backed up, unsure of how to react the the power the girl exhibited. It did not know whether to kill or to run. The ground continued to shake as Emma screamed. The tremors increased in strength until finally the ground in front of her lifted itself, launching the orc rider and his warg away from her. The tremors did not stop, effectively throwing the other orc riders off balance. Emma felt like her body was on fire. An unfamiliar energy felt as if it was being pulled from her and into the ground around her. She couldn’t move. She didn’t see as some of the orc riders were swallowed by the earth while others avoided coming closer. Her screams continued to pierce the air, not noticing as strong arms pulled her back and down into the cave with the rest of the company. Dwalin held the tormented girl as she wailed. The cave walls began the shake almost seeming to want to collapse.   
“What is happening to her?!” Dwalin yelled over the screams.  
“She’s repressed her magic for too long. Her body can’t compensate for the excessive energy.” Gandalf told him, his face filling with dread.  
“What can we do?” The bald dwarf begged. The others in the company looked scared as they watched Emma’s body thrash about in violent convulsions.   
Suddenly, the sound of a horn bellowing reached their ears, passed the screams of pain that began to quiet. Emma had passed out and stopped moving. Dwalin held her tightly to him as the others tried to decide what to do. They listened to the sounds of fighting above them and shuffled back as one of the orcs, shot by an arrow, fell into the cave. Thorin reached down and plucked the arrow from the orcs body, examining it.   
“Elves.” He growled.   
Noticing a pathway at the back of the cave the company chose to follow. Dwalin passed the unconscious girl to Thorin and helped to situate her limp body on his leader’s back, his own weapons would only prove to get in the way. They followed the narrow path, a crack in between two tall cliffs. They maneuvered through the passage until it opened up out into a larger area. A valley was visible below them, a huge city sitting at its center. Beautiful open buildings welcomed them as they gazed at the incredible scenery.  
“The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name.” Gandalf announced.   
“Rivendell.” Bilbo said.   
“Here lies the last homely home east of the sea.”  
“This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy.” Thorin said angrily, passing Emma back to Dwalin who held her bridal style, and confronting the wizard.   
“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.”  
“You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.”  
“Of course they will. But, we have questions that need to be answered and a lady in need of a skillful healer. If we are to be successful, this will have to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me.”  
The company made their way across a bridge leading to the entrance of Rivendell. The dwarves looked uneasy and their hobbit gazed in wonder and awe at the beauty of the elven city. Gandalf approached a dark haired elf and the two conversed for a moment.   
“I must speak with Lord Elrond.” Gandalf told him.   
“My Lord Elrond is not here.” The dark haired elf, Lindir, told him.  
“Not here? Where is he?”  
As if on cue, the horns from earlier are heard again and the company turned to see a group of elves, armed and on horseback, advancing toward them at a fast pace.   
“Ifridi bekar! Hold ranks!” Thorin yelled.   
The dwarves formed a protective circle, their weapons drawn and ready for a fight. The horsemen circled them, coming to a stop and one of them separated himself from the others as he approached the wizard, still on his steed.   
“Gandalf.” He greeted him. The grey wizard bowed respectfully.  
“Lord Elrond! Mellonnen! Mo evinedh?”  
“ Farannem ‘Iamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na lant vedui.”  
Elrond dismounted his horse and he and the wizard shared a friendly hug.   
“Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near.”  
“Ah, that may have been us.” Gandalf told him sheepishly.   
“My rider’s and I were alerted by a scream in the plain. I witnessed much damage near the hidden pass. The ground had been torn upward. Does this mean what I believe it does?” Elrond asked. Gandalf nodded.   
“It does. She has been with us since The Shire. She appeared all on her own. Didn’t even know why she was there. I’m afraid she is not the same woman we once knew.”   
“It matters not, she will always be welcome in our home.”  
Elrond turned and surveyed the company, his eyes quickly took notice of Dwalin who held a girl in his arms protectively. The elf lord motioned for his right hand and spoke to him in their native tongue. Lindir nodded and approached with an elf guard who moved to take Emma from Dwalin. The dwarf’s grip on her tightened, not trusting the elves, who he had been taught to hate, with his one.   
“We only wish to help.” Lindir spoke softly. “She needs healing.”  
Dwalin reluctantly handed the unconcious girl to the elf and watched as she was carried away into the city.   
“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.” Elrond announced to their leader.   
“I do not believe we have met.”   
“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.”   
“Indeed, he made no mention of you.”   
Elrond ignored the rude dwarf’s insult and turned to the rest of the company, speaking in Sindarin.   
“Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin.”  
“What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?” Gloin growled.   
“No, Master Gloin, he’s offering you food.” Gandalf said exasperatedly.  
“Ah well, in that case, lead on.”


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Emma noticed when waking up was that she was in a bed. Without even opening her eyes, she sighed contently. ‘A dream.’ her mind told her. ‘The dwarves, the journey, it was all a dream.’ Gripping the blanket tighter around her she snuggled deeper into her pillow. ‘Wait…’  
Her eyes flew open and she looked around the darkened room. She wasn’t home. Her focus landed on the large unglazed window next to the bed she was in. The sight that greeted her was astounding. Trees and waterfalls created a gorgeous view and her mouth opened in awe.   
“Where am I?” She asked to herself out loud.  
“You are in Rivendell.” A voice answered, making her jump. Her eyes landed on a tall man with long black hair who was wearing a circlet. ‘Elrond’ she recognized.  
“My apologies. I did not mean to startle you.” He continued. “How do you feel?”  
Fine actually. It’s weird, my back has been killing me for months. Your beds must be magic.” She said, earning a smile from the elf.  
“That may have been out healers. I had only the best see to you.” He told her.  
“That makes more sense. I’m sorry but where are the dwarves and Bilbo?” She wondered. ‘How long was I out? Did they leave?’ She pondered to herself.  
“The hobbit is sleeping comfortably in another room. As for the dwarves, I do believe they have taken refuge on one of my balconies.”   
Emma snorted in amusement. ‘Thorin’s idea not doubt.’  
“Is everyone okay?” She asked.  
“Everyone is safe. You care deeply for them.”  
“They’ve grown on me.”  
“The bald one in particular was quite protective of you.”  
Emma blushed making Elrond chuckle.  
“It is quite good to see you again, Muinthel.”  
“Muinthel…” Emma repeated. “I’ve heard that word before. What does it mean?”  
“It means ‘sister’ in our tongue.” He told her, his smile fading. “Tell me, do you know who I am?”  
“Yes and no.” Emma mumbled. “I know who you are but as far as I know we’ve never met.”   
“I see. I must apologize again. When Gandalf told me of the power you exhibited before exhausting yourself, I assumed.”   
“I don’t even know how I did that.” She said, rubbing her temple. Not feeling the arm of her glasses she searched her face for them before looking around the room, the expression on her face confused.  
“My glasses.” She muttered.  
“They are with your belongings. The dwarf with the hat was proud to tell me their purpose.”  
“No, I mean I can see.” She laughed in disbelief, still searching her face with her hand.  
“I am sorry I do not understand.”  
“I’m not wearing my glasses and I can see perfectly!” She said excitedly and let out a delighted squeal, her exclamation startling the elf lord. The noise must have alerted some of the dwarves as a few of them burst into the room led by Dwalin.  
“Lass? Are ya alright?” He asked quickly. Emma jumped out of bed and threw herself toward him, hugging the dwarf to her.   
“I’m great! Incredible in fact! I can see and look, no glasses!” She grinned. Dwalin blushed as he held the woman who was clad in only a nightgown.   
“Wow. I’ve heard elven healing was the best but that’s amazing.” Kili said.   
“I know!” Emma laughed.   
“We heard you scream. We thought something had happened. You woke the entire company.” Thorin grumbled.   
“Sorry. I was excited.” She shrugged, not sounding at all sorry. “And it’s nice to see you too Thorin.”  
“I see the day will be an early one. I shall send for breakfast to be prepared.” Elrond announced. “Linriel will be in soon to help you ready and to escort you. I will see you them, Muinthel.” He said before taking his leave. Thorin and Kili followed soon after, leaving only Emma and Dwalin who still held her.  
“You’re sure you’re okay, Mizimeluh?” He asked softly. Emma smiled and nodded.   
“I promise.”  
“That’s good. Look… I...I’ve got something for ya.” He said, cursing himself for stuttering like a dwarfling. He placed on of his daggers in her hand and held it there. “I know it’s not much but it’s all I’ve got. I’d like to court ya, lass.” He told her. Emma’s heart sped up and she was at a loss for words.   
“Ya don’t have to answer now. Tell me when you’re ready.” He said, kissing her cheek gently and leaving her to her thoughts.  
After the door closed, Emma stayed where she was, staring at the dagger and relishing in the happiness she felt. ‘The man I like asked me out and I got elf lasik all in one hour. I love Rivendell.’ She thought to herself. ‘Maybe staying in Middle Earth wouldn’t be so bad. Even I can’t explain what happened with the orcs. Maybe I can be this girl they want me to be.’  
Her thoughts were interrupted by another person coming into the room. Emma looked up at the elf woman from her kneeling position on the floor and stood up quickly.   
“Uh, hi.” She said awkwardly, setting the dagger on a side table next to the bed.  
“My lord Elrond sent me to assist you, Lady Emerald.” The woman bowed politely.  
“Right. Nice to meet you and just Emma is fine.”  
“Of course, Lady Emma. Would you like me to draw you a bath?”  
“No just.. nevermind. Sure, a bath sounds great.”  
The elf woman nodded and set her mind on her task while Emma looked around the room she was in some more. The bed sat opposite of the door right in front of a window. A vanity desk was against the wall near the foot and a large wardrobe was to the left of the bed. Curiosity got the best of her and she went and opened the wardrobe. A variety of dresses were hanging inside. Her hands shuffled through them, feeling the silky material of the fabric. Shoes lined one half of the bottom while a small trunk was placed on the other side.   
“Would you like the select your own dressings today, Lady Emma?” The elf woman asked from behind her, making her jump.  
‘These elves are sneaky as fuck’ She thought before answering her. “Uh sure, will these even fit? How do you know my size?”  
“Your clothes and room have remained unchanged other than for cleaning, My Lady. Lord Elrond wished it to be that way.”  
“My room? This is my room?”  
“Of course, My Lady.”  
Emma’s curiosity about the chest only grew and she bent down to pull it out. She sat in front of the box and opened the top. Inside was books and letters mostly but what caught her eyes was a pair of brilliant silver katar blades. The blades themselves were a bit over two feet long and the handle felt like it fit perfectly in her hand.  
“Woah, are these mine?”  
“Yes. You mastered these weapons many decades ago. You never enjoyed holding a sword.”  
“You knew me too?”  
“Yes, I was handmaiden to the lady Emerald Briar before she disappeared.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”  
“It is alright. Lord Elrond has told me of your memory loss. It must be difficult for you.”  
“You have no idea.” Emma laughed dryly, putting away the weapons. She stood and looked up at the woman who was almost a foot taller than she was.  
“I don’t know if I can be the woman all of you remember but I do know that I want to try.” She told her.   
The elf woman smiled and gestured toward the bath she prepared.   
“Come, let us not keep Lord Elrond waiting.”

Emma stared at herself in the vanity mirror, not believing the woman staring back at her was the same one who spent the last few months roughing it in the woods. Her long burgundy hair was clean and brushed. She wore it down with intricate braids keeping it away from her face instead of in a messy updo. She wore a long green dress that exposed her shoulders, the sleeves flowed long, covering her wrists. Patterns of gold vines decorated the color and bottom of the dress which reached the floor, hiding the matching green flats on her feet while she stood still. She looked at her face which had finally lost it’s red tint and given her a light tan. Emma had decided to use some of her makeup from home to line and shadow her eyes, proud of the perfect wind she achieved after not doing her makeup in months.   
“Are you ready, My Lady?” Linriel asked her.   
“Definitely. I’m starving.” 

The human and elf women continued to chat as they walked. Linriel described the layout of Rivendell to her so she should have an easier time moving about without getting lost. Emma was grateful for the information though she knew she would definitely get lost anyway.  
“Hey, I was wondering. Would you mind if I called you Lin?” Emma asked out of the blue.  
“Lin?”  
“Yeah, short for ‘Linriel’.”  
“If you wish, My Lady.”  
“But do you mind? I don’t want to use it if you don’t want me to.”  
“Kind as always. No, I do not mind.” Lin smiled.  
“Awesome-sauce.”  
“I do not understand. ‘Awesome-sauce?’.”  
“It’s like saying ‘Great’ or ‘wonderful’. Other variations include ‘coolio’, ‘fantabulous’, amaze-balls’, and ‘badassical’.”  
“These words confuse me.”  
“My words confuse everyone.” Emma laughed.  
As they grew closer they could heard the ruckus the dwarves were causing as they waited for food. Most non-private rooms had no doors and the noise they created could be heard from many yards away  
“Where is the lass? I’m starving!” She heard Gloin shout.   
“Your companions are quite...lively.” Lin said.  
“They really are. Snow White never had this much trouble.”  
“Snow White.”  
“A fairytale character. I’ll explain later.”  
“I see. Would you like me to announce your arrival?” Lin asked before they heard the shattering of glass.  
“No that’s okay. It sounds like a dwarf needs a tongue lashing. Thank You for showing me the way.” Emma said, annoyance now clear on her face. She stormed into the dining hall and glared at the group of dwarves, seeing another elf maid cleaning broken glass near the wall she assume a dwarf threw it.  
“Can you at least pretend to have manners instead of behaving like children?” She scoulded, only getting wide-eyed looks in return.   
“Well?” She demanded expectantly.  
“Wow Emma, You look different.” Kili said, his mouth agape.  
“Wonderful observation, now who threw the glass?”  
Fingers immediately pointed to the very same prince.   
“Apologize to Elrond, now, and that poor woman who is cleaning your mess.” She told him, looking like an angry mother. Kili looked down and mumbled a small ‘sorry’.  
“Louder.”  
“I apologize for throwing and breaking the water pitcher.”  
“Good, Now let’s eat. I’m about the chew my arm off.” She said, going to sit between Balin and Dwalin who looked tomato red.   
“You look beautiful, lass.” Balin said giving her a smile,   
“Thank you, Balin.”  
“Doesn’t she brother?” He asked looking over her at Dwalin.  
The bald dwarf’s cheeks flared more and he tried to hide his embarrassment in his cup. Only a nod was his response.   
“Lady Emerald, My Lord Elrond wishes for you to join his table.” An elf she recognized as Lindir approached her.  
“Oh, Alright.” She mumbled, getting back up. “I’ll sit with you guys at dinner okay?” She smile before following the elf.   
The dwarves heard a low whistle from Nori as she walked away from them.   
“Oi Dwalin? If she comes to her senses and rejects your gift, may I court her?” He asked. Dwalin growled and stood quickly, harm of the star haired dwarf being his intention until he was pulled back to his seat by his brother and Nori was smacked in the back of the head by his own.   
“A joke! A joke!” He defended.

Emma took her seat between Elrond and Thorin. They explained that due to the moon letters on Thorin’s map, they would be staying for a couple of weeks until they could be read.   
“So you’re saying I get the sleep in that comfy bed for two more weeks instead of the ground? Sounds great to me.” Emma grinned.   
“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Thorin grumbled.   
“I am. Got a problem with that?” Emma Challenged.   
“Had I known you were kin to the elves I never would have let you join my company.”  
“I didn’t even know I was kin to the elves so can you not be a racist prick for five minutes? Elrond has been nothing but nice to you. Show some respect.” She said calmly, taking a bite out of an unfamiliar fruit.  
“You know nothing of respect nor of the history between the dwarves and elves.”   
“I know more than you think I do, Thorin. I know that a dragon attacked your home. I know that your grandfather let his love of gold outweigh his love for his people and I know that you are doomed to repeat his mistakes. An Elf lord refused to aid your people when Smaug attacked but that was Thranduil wasn’t it? Not Elrond. You blame an entire race because of the actions of one person and frankly, I’m sick of it.”  
The dwarf stood abruptly and glared at the girl, earning an equally deadly one back.  
“By all means, stay with the elves. Become fat and lazy in the comforts of their city. Your journey with us has ended.” He growled before storming off to join his kin.   
“I believe you may have taken it a bit too far, my dear.” Gandalf hold her, his mouth full with bread.  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full, and I don’t care. He can go to hell.” She mumbled looking clearly bothered by the interaction with Thorin. Emma looked down at her still full plate, a sick feeling coming to her stomach at the sight as she reflected on Thorin’s words.  
“Please, Excuse me.” She said quietly.   
“You have hardly eaten, sister.” Elrond told her. Emma felt her stomach flip and a heavy feeling fill her chest. Her arms came to cover her middle self-consciously.   
“I’m not hungry. Could I please go?” Her voice remained quiet and strained. She didn’t even look up.  
“Of course. Lindir will escort you. If you would, please join me in my study at midday for tea?” He requested. Emma only nodded, her bottom lip beginning to quiver as she fled the room quickly. She ignored the looks from the dwarves and Lindir’s calls for her as she briskly walked passed, willing herself to not give Thorin the satisfaction of seeing her cry.   
The tears that threatened to spill over cleared away as she calmed her breathing.  
‘It’s not worth it.’ She told herself, not slowing down and not knowing where she was going. The right hand of Elrond finally caught up to her and spoke in an exasperated voice.   
“Lady Emerald…” He began but was cut off by her.  
“Don’t call me that!” She snapped, anger replacing her built up frustration. She stopped and took a deep breath, calming herself once again before continuing. “Please just leave me alone.”  
“Do you know where it is you are going?” He questioned.   
“Not a damn clue. If I keep going this way where will i end up?”  
“The gardens, My Lady.”   
“Fantastic. I love flowers. That is where I’ll be.” She decided continuing on her way. Lindir tried to follow her but without even turning to look she addressed him again. “Without you.”  
“Yes, My Lady.” He mumbled and turned back the other way, not wanting to anger the woman again and passing a hobbit on his way.  
Bilbo followed behind the girl, his large feet muffling the sound of his footsteps so she could not hear him. The hobbit kept behind her as she came to a large garden filled with flowers and fruit bearing trees. Well maintained hedges circled and crossed over into the garden, meeting at a beautiful fountain in the middle. Emma followed a path to the fountain and sat on the ledge. She sat there quietly, trying to calm the emotionally irrational part of her brain as a few involuntary tears fell.   
“Emma?” She heard a quiet voice call for her. Lifting her head, she noticed Bilbo poking her head out from the side of a hedge.   
“Oh, Bilbo.” She said as she quickly wiped her tears away. “I didn’t see you there.”  
“Are you alright? What happened back there?” he asked, coming to sit next to her.   
“It’s nothing, I’m just being over-emotional.”  
“What Thorin says doesn’t normally bother you. What was different?”  
“He said i should stay here and get fat and lazy with the elves. I’ve always been self conscious about my weight. I was always chubbier than most and my peers had no problem reminding me of that fact. It wasn’t until I was an adult that I got better control of it and even then I just can’t seem to get under a size fourteen, no matter what I do. I know that Thorin didn't mean it in that way but I guess I just couldn’t help it and my mind read too much into it.” She sighed, hugging her stomach again.   
“From what you’ve told me about this place you are from, the people seem not very nice.” Bilbo furrowed his brows.   
“They aren’t” Emma mumbled.   
“Well, they are wrong. I think you are beautiful. You don’t need to be thin to be beautiful, Emma. Many hobbit women are fuller figured and they are gorgeous.”   
“But I am not a hobbit.”   
“Says who? You don’t know who you are you crazy, confused girl!” He teased her with laughter in his voice. Emma smiled and laughed.  
“I am very short for a human.” She admitted.   
“True, perhaps we are distantly related.”  
“Well we do look alot alike.” She joked as she pointed out their very obvious differences.   
The two friends laughed and chatted for a while longer until they were joined by Lindir who looked unsure about wanting to be there.   
“My Lord Elrond is awaiting your arrival for tea in his study.’ He told her.   
“Can Bilbo come too?”   
“Of course.” 

He led them through the halls of Rivendell and up stairs into a large room with a table and chairs set in the middle. Elrond was sat at another one that was being purposed as a desk while he waited for them, standing to greet his human and hobbit guests.   
“Thank you for accepting my invitation, Muinthel. There is something I would like to discuss with you.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“Not particularly. Gandalf told me of your magic lessons with him. They were unsuccessful?”  
“The first time I successfully used magic I blacked out and woke up here.”  
Elrond hummed in thought. “Yes, I’m sure we’d like to avoid the same in the future. As such, Gandalf will no longer be instructing you. There is not much time before the night of the moon that the runes await for but perhaps we can set you on the right track.”  
“So if Gandalf is not teaching me then who is?”  
“The Lady Galadriel will be arriving in Rivendell tomorrow. She shall be your tutor in magic, her marchwarden, Haldir, will be training you in the ways of battle.”  
“Finally! At least someone is willing to teach me.” Emma grinned. “The dwarves either refused or wouldn’t take me seriously because I’m a girl.”   
“Haldir will not care for your gender. He treats all of his soldier the same.”  
“That’s good to hear.”  
“Excellent, I took the liberty of having more appropriate traveling clothes made for you.”  
“This all sounds amazing but I don’t know if I’m even in the company anymore. Thorin said my journey with them has ended.”  
“No! You can’t leave now, You're one of us!” Bilbo exclaimed.  
“But Thorin…”   
“Is just angry. The two of you fight all the time. He’ll forget about it tomorrow and everything will go back to the way it was before.” He said matter of factly.   
“You really think so?” Emma asked.  
“Of course.” He replied unconvincingly, making Emma giggle.   
“Besides..” The hobbit continued. “I’d miss you terribly and I can think of a handful of dwarves who would feel the same.”  
“Thanks, Bilbo.”  
The human, elf and hobbit enjoyed their tea and snacks until Lindir hurried in and whispered urgently into Elrond’s ear. The elf lord stood immediately and bowed to his guests.  
“I must apologize. The Lady Galadriel has arrived early and the is an urgent matter that I must see to, if you’ll excuse me.” He said making a quick exit and leaving Lindir with them.   
“My Lady, would you and your hobbit friend care for a walk through the city? Lord Elrond wants you to feel at home here.”  
“Actually, where is the company? I need some help from Balin.”  
“Help?” Bilbo asked.  
“Mhm. I’ve decided I’m going to accept Dwalin’s courting gift. I need to know what the custom is.”  
“Oh how wonderful!” Bilbo grinned and patted her hand. “You must let me help plan the affair. Hobbit are particularly good at planning celebrations.”  
“Of course, Bilbo. There’s no one whose taste a trust more.” Emma told him.   
Lindir led them through the halls of Rivendell until they came to a balcony that the company of dwarves were gathered in. They were drinking and talking amongst themselves when the three of them were spotted by Bofur.   
“Lass! Bilbo! There you are!” He said, scooting over and offering them a place next to him.   
“I actually came to talk to Balin.”   
At his name the older dwarf looked up at her.  
“What is it, dear?”  
“Could we talk alone? I have some questions”  
“Of course.” He said standing and following her inside and away from prying ears, 

 

Emma fell on her backside so many times that she knew it had to be bruised. Haldir was ruthless with her. He did not care that she was a woman or that she was inexperienced, He pushed her hard and reprimanded her sharply when she made a mistake. There was no room for protest between falling and getting back up. If she took too long to stand, he slapped her bare feet with a switch. He was unforgiving but skillful and he training effective. In the few hours she was with him her footwork and balance had greatly improved. He wouldn’t train her with bladed weapons until she could fight without them. She took too long to catch her breath again and felt a stinging on her heel.   
“Up.” Haldir commanded.   
Emma stood, red-faced from exertion and lifted her hands in a face protecting position again. She took deep breaths and began to focus on his movements.   
“Now again. If you land a hit before I knock you down, training is done for the day.”  
Emma threw punch after punch, none hit their intended target and within seconds she was once again put on her backside.   
“Again.”  
The same process repeated for another few hours until Emma felt ready to collapse. She panted heavily, years of smoking catching up to her.   
‘I have to think of something. Doing the same thing over and over is never going to work. Time for plan B.’ She thought to herself and got into position again. This time, after a few punches were thrown, Emma kicked her leg out and her foot made contact with Haldir’s kneecap, causing his leg to buckle underneath him and make him take a knee.   
“Sorry.” Emma panted, laughing. “Someone’s already asked me.” She said joking about his position. Her smile quickly faded as she yelled in pain as she was yanked to the ground by her hair.   
“If you fight dirty, expect your enemy to do the same.” He told her as he stood. Emma stayed on the ground to catch her breath.   
“Shouldn’t I expect that anyway?”  
He only nodded.   
“Training is done for today. Get rest and I will collect you in the morning.” He told her.   
“Shouldn’t the gentleman walk the lady to her room, Haldir?” A gentle, teasing voice asked.   
The human and elf turned to see a gorgeous elf woman approach them.  
“My Lady.” Haldir bowed. Emma watched in awe as the woman came closer and offered her hand to the girl, Emma took it, not looking away from the she-elf’s enchanting eyes and stood.  
“You fought well.” She smile at Emma.  
“Thank you.” Emma blushed.  
“You wish for me to escort her, My Lady?” Haldir asked, remembering his manner in the presence of her ladyship.  
“Not yet. I wish to have a moment to speak with my daughter.”  
“Yes, My Lady.” He bowed again and left the two of them alone.  
“I’m sorry, Daughter?” Emma asked confused. The Lady Galadriel nodded.   
“Yes, my child. I found you many centuries ago, a young babe in a briar bush. I took you in and raise you as my own.”  
“I wasn’t told that.”   
“What do you remember?”  
“Nothing. I know of this world but not of my role in it.”  
“Elrond told me you have been having dreams.”  
“He and Gandalf think it is old memories.”  
“I believe they are correct. If you would please come with me, there is something I want to show you.”

Lady Galadriel led her to a large basin filled with calm water. A silver pitcher stood close and Galadriel lifted it.   
“Is this the Mirror from Lothlorien?” Emma wondered out loud.   
“It is not the very same, no, though it does serve the same purpose. With this I would like you to revisit your former memories and we may learn finally of your role in the battle to come.”  
“You mean the battle of the five armies don’t you?” The elf nodded.   
“I have seen the battle but even I can not predict the outcome. You however have a special gift for knowing what will be. Please my daughter, look into the mirror and remember your quest.”  
As Galadriel poured the pitcher into the basin, Emma leaned forward and gazed intently at the ripples in the water.  
“Focus.” Galadriel’s calm voice soothed her. “The water will guide you on your path. Through the energy of the world you will know your purpose in this quest.”   
Emma closed her eyes and willed her mind to clear. She gazed once again into the basin as pictures and words began to dance in her vision. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“King Thror please, If you would allow me into the treasury I can purify your hoard and we can prevent a tragedy from befalling your kingdom.”  
The kind under the mountain looked on at the human woman with distrust. A sickness swam in his eyes and clouded his mind with nothing but thoughts of treachery.  
“You only wish to steal from our wealth. I will not allow it.” He accused.   
“No. I care not for gold and ruches. I only wish to save lives that will otherwise parish. My visions are never wrong your majesty, a dragon will attack Erebor if something is not done.” She pleaded.   
“Enough. I will hear no more of this. Leave this mountain and never return.” Thror snapped, waving for his guards who grabbed her at the elbows to lead her away.   
“Please your majesty! People will die!” she cried, struggling against the guards.   
“The only death will be yours if you come to this mountain again. Get this witch out of my sight.” He bellowed.

____________________________________________________________________________

“He still will not see reason will he?” Lady Emerald sighed as she sat at the table in her home with her friend.   
“He will not.” Thrain sighed sadly. “Neither he nor any of the council will heed your warning, the fools.”  
“What can we do?”  
“My efforts to warn the people have failed. No one wants to believe it, they would rather thrust the king’s calming words than face reality. More fools.”  
“You think everyone is a fool, love.”  
“Emma…”  
“I know.. I’m sorry but, my heart will not change. I do love you still.”  
“We cannot be. As a prince I was expect to marry a noble woman. A dwarf noble woman. My father would have never allowed it.” He said, pain in his voice.   
“I know.” She whispered. “But Dania has been gone for years Train and your line lives on in your children. Can’t you now choose happiness?”  
“If I was younger dwarf perhaps but I am not. I will continue to grow old while you stay ever unchanged. I could not make you happy, my love. We just simply cannot be. My people, my father, even my children, they would not understand.” He told her, taking her hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on it. He smiled and sighed. “We had a beautiful affair in my younger years before my marriage to Dania but we both knew it could not last.”  
“You’re right.” Emma nodded. “ I saw your youngest son that day. Thorin has become just as every bit as handsome as his father and Dis has become a very beautiful dam.”  
“They both believe I have lost my head with my insistence to listen to you. They have not seen you do what I have or they would believe too.”  
“That wasn’t a vision, Thrain. That pie was covered in mold and obviously bad. Anyone could have told you you would get sick.”  
“I saw nothing wrong!” He defended, making the woman laugh. The two quieted down and gazed at each other for a moment.   
“I should be going.” Thrain cough uncomfortably as he stood. Emma grabbed his hand abruptly and held it in her own.   
“Stay. Just one night is all I ask. Please Thrain, show me the love I haven’t felt in decades.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“The spell is ready, Muinthel.” Elrond's voice announced at the door. Lady Emerald Briar looked to her brother with bloodshot eyes.   
“Just a moment.” She choked out through her tears. She closed and sealed the letter in her hand before placing it into a trunk in her wardrobe. She followed her brother to the council's pavillion. Many candles and herbs had been place in the center, forming a protective circle. Magic symbols lay in the middle illuminated by the light of the moon.   
“This is the only way?” He questioned her again. Emerald nodded and stepped into the circle.  
“If this works I will be back when the quest for Erebor has begun. Find me. Train me. I must do this or the line of Durin will be gone forever. Le melin, Muindor”  
Emerald began to chant and with the spell complete, vanished from middle earth.   
“May luck be on your side. Le melin, Muinthel.” Elrond whispered into the night air.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Song is obviously not mine. It belongs to Queen.

When her visions faded Emma released a long breath she didn't even know she was holding. Her heart was sped up and a comforting hand was placed on her upper back. “What did you see, Anel?”  
“The lonely mountain. I was trying to save it but Thorin’s grandfather wouldn’t let me. The only one who believed me was his father who I apparently was involved with?”  
“Yes, I remember this. Thrain, son of Thror was a close friend to you for many decades. You plead with his father for a fortnight but he would not see reason. What of the journey?” Lady Galadriel asked.  
“Friend isn’t exactly how’d I’d put what I saw but I think I’m supposed to save Thorin somehow.”  
“Save him?”   
“Thorin doesn’t survive this journey. I knew this already, I’ve read and watched it happen so many times but how am I supposed to stop that? I didn't want any part of this, I don’t know what I’m doing. How could I even begin to think that I could do this? I’m not strong or brave. I can’t swing an axe half my size like they can. I’m no warrior. I can’t do this.” She ranted quickly. Her breathing continued at a fast pace as tears of anxiety ran down her face. “I only used magic once and I couldn’t even stay conscious. How am I supposed to learn enough to help in only two weeks? I can barely keep myself alive here let alone another person who, by the way, wants nothing to do with me. He’s hated me since day one. I can’t do this. I can’t do this.” She kept repeating.   
Gentle hands grabbed her face and she was made to look into the gorgeous blue pools of Galadriel’s eyes. The she-elf was calm as usual and hushed the hysterical girl.  
“Be calm, my child. You are stronger than you think and more valuable than you’ve been led to believe. Not a soul will force you to continue this Journey but knowing what you do now will you decide to let Oakenshield parish?”   
“Decide? No! I might not get along with Thorin but I don’t want to see him dead.”  
“Then you know what you must do.”  
“I’m scared.” Emma admitted as she wiped tears from her eyes and wrapped her arms around the elf in a desperate hug. “I’m absolutely terrified. What if I can’t learn to control it?”  
“You will.” She said as she put her arms around the shorter woman. “I will help you. We will start practicing tomorrow, Anel. You have always been beacon of hope for the dwarves of this world, without you, their kind may have perished long ago from greed and stubbornness.”  
Emma let go of the elf and took in a deep breath to calm herself again. She rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat trying to avoid another breakdown.   
“There was something else. A letter that was in one of my memories. I think it might have more answers for me. She- I didn't send it, only put it away somewhere”  
“If you believe it will help then it must be read. Use tonight to reflect on this journey and learn your part. You need to eat and rest child there is much work ahead. Haldir, will escort you to your room, I must speak with Elrond.” Galadriel said before placing a soft kiss on Emma’s forehead and walking away towards where Haldir had went.  
‘Why is everyone here so ominous?’ Emma wondered as she noticed Haldir approaching her. He gestured with his head to follow him and she did. He led her through the still confusing halls until they reached her room where he bid her goodnight and also left.   
Lin was waiting for her when she came in the room. The handmaiden was in the process of filling the large tub in the corner of the room for a bath. Emma paid her no mind and immediately went to the large wardrobe on the other side of the room. She flung the doors open and pulled out the chest she had inspected yesterday morning. Opening it, she pulled out the katar blades and shuffled through journals and quills until she found an envelope that looked like the one in her vision. It was obviously old but since it was left away from the elements it was still readable. It was sealed with wax, the design of an owl pressed into it.   
‘An owl. Radagast said something about an owl.’ She remembered briefly before breaking the seal and opening the letter:

 

I write this letter in hope that one day I will find it once again. I don’t have much time left. My strength leaves me more every day and the magic that once kept me alive is beginning to fade. I’m afraid if I stay in Middle Earth, I will die. I hope this letter will provide me with enough answers when I return to my home so that I may finally protect the line of Durin. I only hope that when I return there will still be a line to save.   
Our story begins at the start of the new age. A human infant was found by the Lady of Lothlorien in the Golden Wood. The child was abandoned in a briar bush wrapped in a blanket, the name Emerald embroidered on the cloth. The Lady Galadriel took this child in and raised her as her own. That child is me.   
For twenty-four years I lived and learned in the forests of Lothlorien until I was killed saving a young elf girl from being taken by slave traders. My luck must have been on the side of the gods that day. They sent me back and I lived again but I had been given insight into the world around and with the new visions brought pain until I could learn to control them. In my visions I found my purpose. Even if it took a thousand years, I would usher in a new age of peace, one where Man, Elf, And Dwarf would work together to defeat the evil in the world once and for all.   
That age will never come to be if the line of Durin is lost forever. The gods have shown me the young dwarf prince, Thrain’s son, will be the dwarf king to unite the people of Middle Earth and I had to protect him at all costs. I was unable to save Erebor from the wrath of Smaug but many of the people still live. During the battle for Moria I feared he would die again but the gods are good and he has lived. He has led his people to the blue mountains and there they will live safely until i return.  
If only I knew where Thrain has gone. My search for him led me to Dol Guldur and it was there I encountered the Nazgul, an event that has left me in my current condition. My wound has healed and the poison no longer taints my body but the damage to my magic had been done. My visions have begun to change into horrible images; Thorin dying, Balrogs deep in dwarven cities, and populations dwindling for both dwarves and man. If I do not leave, my magic will disappear and me along with it as I have now lived many lifetimes. Until my task is done I can not let this happen.   
I found a spell in the library of the Woodland Realm that may be the key to my survival. It is complicated but I think if I’m successful that I will save my life, Magic intact. The language written is old and difficult to translate. It seems that i may not be able to keep my memory, if I do it will make this journey much easier but if I do not I am frightened of the repercussions. That is why I am writing this letter.   
Whatever happens i must learn again. I speak to the self who is ready this now: Use my journals and listen to your teachers. Practice until you faint and train until your hands bleed. You must be ready when the five armies battle. You will need to be strong and clever, help the dwarves in any way you can to help reclaim their homeland and prosper once again. Thorin is the key to the survival of the dwarven race as a whole. We can not lose him. Middle Earth is counting on you, Emerald. I am counting on you. 

 

The letter wasn't signed. 

‘What’s the point? I wrote it to myself.’ Emma thought. The letter was still gripped in her hand when Lin softly cleared her throat to get her attention. Her thoughts were interrupted and she looked at the dark-haired elf woman.   
“I’m sorry, what is it?”  
“Your bath is ready, My Lady. We must hurry if you would like to have dinner with the others.” She told her. Emma nodded and tucked the letter back in the trunk. She followed Lin and used her time in the water to think about what was written to her. 

After her bath, Emma dressed and followed the she-elf to the large hall they had breakfast in. The dwarves were waiting for her and she sat with the company instead of Elrond and Gandalf. As she ate, her thoughts kept drifting back to the letter that was written to her. She had the answers she wanted now but things just seemed even more confusing than before. Her thoughts carried her away so much that she didn’t notice one of the company trying to get her attention until she felt a grape hit her cheek.  
“Hey, Jewel! Why the long face?” Kili asked her. Emma blinked a few times and looked at him, also noticing the company staring at her.   
“Sorry, Kili. I’m just tired from training with Haldir I guess.” She said, not wanting to mention the letter. The less they knew, the better.   
“I don’t see why one of us couldn’t train you.” Fili piped in.   
“You wouldn’t.” She reminded him. “Besides, Haldir is like a general or something. He trains soldiers. He’s probably the best person to teach me.”   
A deep, annoyed harumph was heard next to her from Dwalin making her look at him then to Balin next to him who leaned over to address her.   
“And what do you suppose my brother did in the blue mountains?” He smiled.   
“Did he? Oh, I guess I never asked.” She realised. “But you said you wouldn’t teach me anyway.” She then reminded him. Dwalin gave her another annoyed look.  
“That girly elf couldn’t train you better than I could.” He grumbled making Emma snort quietly.  
“Well then maybe you should come to my next lesson. You know, make sure the girly elf is training me properly.” She teased him.   
“Aye, I could do that.” He confidently. Emma leaned over and pecked his cheek.   
“Good. I’ll have something for you.” She told him. The bald dwarf turned red up to his ears, earning a few chuckles from the rest of the company who got shot a menacing look. Emma brought his attention back to her by taking his hand in her own. Despite their height differences, his hand dwarfed her own and he enveloped her hand in a soft grasp. Emma felt the warm feelings return to her chest as the two of them looked at one another.   
“Maralmizi.” He said. Emma didn’t know what he was saying but the way he looked at her told her all she needed to know.   
“Get a room.” Fili said loudly, snapping their attention away from each other. Both were red and embarrassed to be caught getting lost in a moment. Dwalin threw a bread roll at the prince.   
Dinner continued as most, with dwarfs laughing and talking louding. They spoke of anything and everything, ranging from stories about the blue mountains to complaining about the elves and their lifestyle.   
“It’s so clean here!” Bofur complained. “Give me the mines anyday!”  
“The beds are too soft!” Said Nori.  
“I think it’s lovely here.” Emma added as she leaned over to turn Bifur’s fork the right way in his hand. “It’s homey.”  
“For you perhaps, you can reach the shelves in the kitchen. Bombur, Bifur, and I had to climb ontop of eachother to snag a few bottles of wine.” Bofur laughed, not at all shameful in confessing his theft.  
“Stealing, really? I’m surprised Nori wasn’t with you.” Emma rolled her eyes.   
“Aye, he was keeping watch.”   
“Of course he was.”  
“Do you know any magic yet?” Kili asked.  
“No. I’m supposed to start tomorrow. Elrond thought it would be easier if I alternated between magic and battle training so I don’t exhaust myself.” She told him.   
“That is very sound.” Balin nodded.   
“It was crazy what you did to that field!” Kili continued. “The ground just opened right up! If it wasn’t for the screaming it would have been quite the sight!”  
“I’d rather not talk about that.” Emma shivered. A warm hand covered her own again and she gave Dwalin a small smile.   
“I’m only saying! It was like Mahal himself drove his hammer into the earth!”  
“Kili, enough!” Dwalin barked while Emma tried not to think about what happened near the hidden pass. Kili looked at Emma and went quiet when he notice how uncomfortable she looked.   
“I’m sorry, Jewel. I didn’t realize..”  
“It’s okay, Kili.” She sighed. “I don’t know why it bothers me so much.”  
“It was a terrifying ordeal you went through, my dear.” Balin told her.   
“Aye, Lass. No one blames you for being scared.” Dwalin told her, giving her hand a squeeze.   
“I really appreciate it, all of you.” She said.   
“Oh lighten up, Lass. I know just the thing.” Bofur chuckled, getting up and starting the group in a song. He dance around the table, singing his tune as the others pulled out their instruments. Any conversation that was being held in the hall, stopped and the attention was driven to the group’s performance. As he danced, he made his way over to Emma and grabbed her hand that Dwalin was not holding.   
“Dance with me, Lass.” He told her. Emma looked over at Dwalin who only grunted and let her go to have fun. She gave him another peck before getting up and joined Bofur in his dance. More dwarves got up to join in the dancing while other stayed seated and either played instruments or simply tapped to the rhythm of the tune on the table. A more genuine smile began to appear on Emma’s face as she spun around with Bofur, switching partners every few verses. When the song finished the dwarves clapped, being joined by the hobbit, wizard and a few elves in their applause.   
“Are there any songs from your world?” Bofur asked Emma.   
“Oh tons.”  
“Well sing us one!”  
“I’m not a very good singer.” she laughed nervously.   
“Oh neither is Dori but we let him join anyway.”  
“Hey!.” Dori’s voice protested.   
“Okay what kind of song do you want to hear?” Emma asked.  
“Something cheerful!” said Bofur  
“A romantic song!” Dori requested.  
“A song about war!” Gloin added  
“Are there any we can do together?” Ori asked finally. Emma thought for a moment before a particular one came to mind.   
“Okay, I’ve got one. All I need each of you to do is hit the table twice per second, followed by a clap, like this.” She told them then showed then a brief demonstration. “Just keep doing that.” The dwarves followed her instructions and she began to sing. 

"Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise  
Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place, singin'  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
Buddy, you're a young man, hard man  
Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday  
You got blood on your face, you big disgrace  
Waving your banner all over the place  
We will, we will rock you, sing it!  
We will, we will rock you, yeah  
Buddy, you're an old man, poor man  
Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday  
You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!  
We will, we will rock you, yeah, yeah, come on  
We will, we will rock you, alright, louder!  
We will, we will rock you, one more time  
We will, we will rock you  
Yeah"

“That was wonderful, Lass!” Bofur laughed and patted her back, albeit a bit too hard.   
“Oof. Thanks.” She giggled.   
“I want to hear more song from your world!” Ori said, making her laugh.   
“Maybe another night. I’m tired.” She admitted as a yawn escaped her. Lindir noticed and quickly came to offer to escort her making her jump a bit.   
“Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” She chastised him.  
“My apologies, My Lady. I meant no ill will.” He told her.   
“Are you always like this?”  
“Like what, My Lady?”   
“Nevermind. Yeah let’s go. Lead the way.” She said, following him before stopping suddenly and looking at Bilbo. “Could you actually join me for a moment, Bilbo? There’s something I want to share with you.”  
“Sure, Emma. Of course.” He said quickly, getting up and following behind her and the elf, whom Emma had to instruct to slow down for the hobbit.   
“Is something the matter?” Bilbo asked on the way, munching on a dinner roll he snagged from the table as he left.  
“Sort of.” Emma mumbled. “I’ll tell you when we are alone.”  
After Lindir walked away, Emma quickly pulled the hobbit into her room and checked to make sure Lin was not in there.   
“I found a letter that I wrote when I was here before. I know what I’m supposed to do. I probably shouldn’t be telling you this but I need to talk to someone and it can’t be one of the dwarves. I know they’ll tell Thorin.”  
“Why? What did you find out?”  
“Thorin is going to die. I already knew this, that’s why I didn’t want to be part of this. I didn’t want to make friends with Thorin and the princes because I knew what would happen and I didn’t want to see it in person.”  
“Wait, the princes? Fili and Kili? They die too?” Bilbo said, already crying. Emma wrapped her arms around him an a hug.   
“Shit, I didn't mean to say that part. Yes, Fili and Kili too. I’m here to save Thorin, but I have to protect all three of them. When the time comes I’m going to need your help. I’m going to need you to help me with things I can’t tell the dwarves. I need someone who isn’t going to tell Thorin why I’m here and won’t try to help me. I don’t want them to worry.”  
“That’s a lot to ask.” Bilbo sighed, taking a seat as he started to feel faint.   
“I know, I’m sorry but If Thorin knew about his death he would try to prove me wrong and die anyway. He doesn’t trust me. Some of the others do but they can’t keep a secret. I need you, Bilbo”   
“Okay, I’ll do it. Whatever ‘it’ is.” He said defeatedly.  
“Thank you, Bilbo.”Emma told him. 

 

The next morning, Emma was up before dawn. She read over the letter a few more times as if it would magically change and provide more answers. She was dressed before Lin had even arrived. The she-elf looked surprised to see Emma already dressed and waiting for her.   
“My Lady, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.” She bowed politely. Emma just waved her off.   
“I just woke up early. Is breakfast ready?”   
“Yes, My Lady.”   
Emma ate quickly and followed Lin to wear she would be doing her Magic lessons with Galadriel. The Lady of Lothlorien was already waiting for her when she arrived and gave her a smile as she approached.   
“You are ready, my child?” She asked emma who nodded in reply.   
The morning was spent in a meditative state, Emma was guided with Galadriel’s otherworldly sweet tone in learning to calm her mind and will herself to clear her thoughts and relax her senses.   
“You need to remain calm at all times. If you allow your focus to slip the spell could be broken or worse yet, you may lose control again.” She instructed as Emma sat calmly, her hands cupped together as if trying to hold something.   
“Clear your mind of all worry and let the energy encompass you. Picture your intention in your mind and trust the flow of magic in your body. It may feel like it is too much and you can not control it but trust in your abilities and it will do your bidding everytime.”  
Emma listened to Galadriel quietly. Her eyes were closed and she focused on doing what she was being told. It took many attempts but eventually a small flicker of flame appeared in her cupped palms.   
“I did it!” Emma gushed excitedly. “I actually did it!”  
“I am proud my daughter. Come, we shall break for tea and continue on with our lessons.”  
In the afternoon Galadriel decided to work on the strength of her spells. Creating a small flicker was not enough. Emma needed to be able to hone her skills and use them for battle and survival all together. Soon she could create a golf ball sized fireball in her hand. She practiced tossing them at small targets to improve her aim. She would conjure a ball of flame and try to shoot it from her palm and hit a target a few yards away. Everytime she hit the center, Haldir, who had been helping with her form, moved it further away. Her energy seeped from her with every spell and she had to sit and rest multiple times.  
Next, they worked on other elements. Emerald Briar was known to be able to use all elemental magic though she mastered only a few. Galadriel explained that when it came to magic, Healing was her true strength, but before she could learn she needed to have more control. Healing magic took a lot more focus and she could faint again if she wasn’t used to the magical flow in her body. Fire was an easy magical element to start with. She could create the flames with ease but it took a lot more control to make it grow or guide it to do as you command. Another elf healer had to apply spells and balms to her burned palms while she tried to control the fire.   
“Earth magic was always your strength. Fire is easy to create but difficult to master. Earth requires a more stubborn approach. I Am afraid much of the skills will need to be self taught as I do not adept at such magic but, perhaps I can help with the basics.”  
The task was simple, levitate the rock. Before long is became increasingly frustrating as an hour went by and she couldn't make it move.   
“I don't understand.” She complained. “I did all that without even meaning to and now I can’t even lift a pebble. What am I doing wrong?”   
“Patience child. You must remain calm. Keep trying you will succeed.”  
Galadriel's calming words seemed to work like magic itself as pretty soon Emma was hovering a small river stone over her hand. The afternoon stretched on with Emma performing small magical feats and Galadriel calming guiding her through each one. She tried to throw the pebble like she did with the fire balls but it appeared that once it reached a certain distance from her it would fall and she couldn't use magic to lift it again. She added more stones to see how many she could life at once. No more than six stones would obey her. She sat with one stone again and focused on it, trying to reshape it and crush it in her hand. The stone remained stationary. She continued on like this for a few hours until moving on to something easier to master. By the time her training came to an end she hadn’t realized how much energy she had used up. As she stood she began to stumble but was quickly made to stay upright by the she-elf.   
“That will also take some getting used to.” She smiled.   
“Thank you, for everything. I’m really starting to feel like I belong her and like I can do this.” Emma admitted.   
“This is delightful to hear, my child. You are always welcome by the elves of Imladris and Lothlorien.” Emma hugged the she elf tightly to her, feeling comfort in her presence like she really did raise her from birth. As she hugged Galadriel she didn't even realize that memories of her family and life in minnesota began to disappear. 

Emma once again joined the company at dinner, this time taking a seat in between Dori and Bilbo.   
“You started magic lessons today, yes?” Bilbo asked her as she sat down.   
“Yes, Galadriel is teaching me.”  
“Another elf.” Huffed Dwalin who was sat across from her.  
“If I’m going to accept your courting gift, you're going to have to learn to respect her.” Emma told him seriously, making the company quiet and look at the two of them. Dwalin looked uncomfortable as he was reprimanded for his words but looking at the company watching him, he chose to let his stubbornness to take control.  
“I won’t give any of those pointy eared bastards respect, even if they are your kin.” He grumbled. Emma raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Even if she’s my mother?” She questioned, making him choke on whatever comeback he was thinking of throwing her way. “According to a letter I found and the words of the Lady Galadriel herself, not to mention Gandalf and Elrond both, she is my adoptive mother. That’s why I’m kin to the elves. Without her I wouldn’t be here. I would’ve died way before you were even born.” She scolded him.   
“Calm down, Jewel. He was only joking.” Kili tried to de-escalate.   
“But he’s not. None of you are. Even before we got here I heard you guys complain about and criticize their people. Ever since we got here you’ve been rude and hostile to the very people who are providing you with food and shelter after you've been roughing it in the wilderness for months. We wouldn’t even know where to go if it wasn’t for Elrond being able to read moon letters. I know that elves wronged your people in the past but you blame and demonize an entire race because of the actions of one cruel king. Knowing what I do now about who I am and what I’m here for, I can't help but feel that you're insulting me as well.”  
“We would never, Lass!” Bofur defended.   
“But I’m one of them aren’t I? I might not be an elf but I was raised by them. Even if I don't have my memories I feel like I’ve known these people all my life. Can’t you all just be civil for once?” She begged them.   
“You care more for how we treat the elves than how they condemned our kind to death? The elves stood and watched on as my home burned to ashes and became a dragon’s nest! Do not lecture my people on respect! These miserable cowards don't deserve it.” Thorin cut in angrily. The entire hall heard her snap at Dwalin and the others and he quickly stood from his seat at Elrond’s table and approached her. She met him with an equally angry look and stood to loom over him. Something she was definitely not used to being able to do. (It felt rather empowering.)  
“Last time I checked, Thranduil was the one who watched Smaug attack Erebor. Elrond was nowhere in sight.” She snarled at him.   
“How would you know?”  
“I saw it. It was in one of those dreams I kept having on the journey. Do you need a refresher course?” She continued to sharply chide him. “Thranduil stood on a hill watching as your people scattered out of that mountain like rats. Why did he do it? I would say ask your grandfather but seeing as you can’t someone else will have to give you the memo. Your grandfather refused to give back Thranduil’s heirloom jewels. His greed is the entire reason we are on this quest. If he had listened to me the dragon would have never come, he and your father would still be alive, and you’d be sitting and getting fat as the crowned prince of the richest kingdom in middle earth! But no, we are here and I had to risk my life and lose my memories so that your people wouldn't go extinct!”  
“We never wanted your help. My people are strong and have survived ages without the likes of you! We do not need a mindless witch who has been nothing but a burden on this journey. You can’t fight and if we weren’t with you, you would have died in those woods.”  
“And if I wasn’t there you’d be troll shit by now! Like it or not Thorin, I’m here to stay. I’m not staying in Rivendell. I’m going with you to take back Erebor. Insult me all you want but you aren’t going to change my mind. I care more about them than I hate you.” She said in a slightly calmer tone as she gestured to the company. “Get used to seeing me around short stuff. Dwalin has already asked to court me and I plan on accepting.” She told him. Thorin looked to his second in command for the truth. Dwalin looked uncomfortable but nodded in testimony. Thorin just looked angrier.   
“I am the leader of this company! Your future king and I am not even made aware of the going ons in my own comradeship?! Where is your dwarvish pride, Dwalin? She is not one of us. She will never know of our ways and culture. As your king, I forbid your courtship.” He remarked  
“Forbid it?!” Emma screeched. “You are not king yet and even if you were what kind of dictatorial monster would forbid people from loving one another?!”  
“Do not lie to me. You are a human, not a dwarf. Your kind doesn’t have love the way ours does. All dwarves have a deep connection to one another. You can’t be his one, you aren’t one of us. Erebor will not see a human and dwarf marry while I sit on the throne.”  
Angry tears escaped Emma’s eyes but she was much to0 distracted to wipe them away.   
“Thorin isn’t that going a bit far? You would really separate Dwalin and his one?” Balin tried to reason with him but Thorin was hearing none of it.   
“She is not his one! I am sorry friend but whatever you felt for this girl was not Mahal’s bond. You were mistaken,”  
“Thorin, I know it was Mahal’s bond. I feel it in my soul.” Dwalin whispered. Thorin ignored Emma and went to his friend, giving him and smile and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and spoke to Dwalin in a much gentler tone.   
“She has trapped you, my friend. A temptress is all she is. We will save you from her spell.”  
Emma laughed sarcastically at that.   
“You’re ridiculous Thorin. Dwalin my be your best friend but you don't get to dictate his heart.” She told him before turning and looking at Dwalin hopefully. “Does he?”  
Dwalin said nothing and Emma face fell.   
“You don’t agree with him do you?”  
Again nothing.  
“You aren’t his dog, Dwalin.”  
“How dare you?” Thorin sneered. “Dwalin is the most respected dwarf in my life. He is honorable and has fought bravely by my side for over a hundred years. You know nothing of loyalty. You’re nothing but a bastard.”  
Emma ignored him again and looked Dwalin in the eyes. Her gaze pierced into his expectantly.   
“You said you wanted to be with me and I know what you told me last night. I want you to answer me, not him. Do you agree with him?” Dwalin was quiet for a few moments and dropped his gaze. He couldn't look her in the eyes as he obediently followed his king’s commands.  
“I do.” He said almost inaudibly. Thorin smile victoriously.   
“All is well my friend.” He told Dwalin cheerfully. “There are many beautiful dwarrowdams who would love to wed a warrior who helped to take down Smaug!”   
“If someone had told me what a subservient coward you were I wouldn't have believed it but now I’ve gotten to see it for myself.” She spat as she tried to stop the flow of tears. She pivoted and addressed Thorin as she pulled the dagger that Dwalin had given her as a courting gift out of a pocket in her large dress. Thorin watched her warily as she unsheathed the weapon.   
“You know, you say I don't know anything about your culture but when Dwalin gave me this I was very determined to learn. I wanted to accept his gift by respecting your culture and crafting one of my own to give to him. That’s not the only thing I learned however.”She spoke, breathing deeply and calming herself down so no more tears fell. She would be stone faced for this if it killed her. Placing the handle of the dagger in her mouth she held it there while she used her hands to gather her incredibly long burgundy hair in one hand as if putting it in a ponytail. She held her hair in her left hand and with her right, grabbed to dagger out of her mouth and dragged it along the base of the tail she held, successfully severing the long hair from her head. Hair fell over and barely passed here ears. The uneven cut would have to be fixed and she suspected it wouldn't even touch her shoulders. The dwarves looked on in shock as she held the dagger and hair hair in one hand.   
“There. Now you never have to worry about Dwalin disobeying your orders.” She spat angrily, looking at Dwalin who looked heartbroken. “Why should it matter now? You made your choice. I know you aren't a coward. If you really loved me, you wouldn't let a mad king get in your way. Unless, I was wrong about you.” She finished, dropping the dagger and her severed hair in his lap, before leaving. The hall was quiet when she left. Not a soul dared speak as they watched the bald dwarf silently sob as beautiful burgundy strands fell through his fingers.

Emma let out a miserable sigh as she looked at her reflection in her mirror. Lin was putting on new bedding when Emma had burst in her room, wiping away tears. The she-elf was quickly fussing over the girl asked what had happened and why her hair had been cut so poorly.   
“Could you fix it? I messed it up trying to be brutal.” She had asked. Now she was running her fingers through her much shorter hair. The right side had been cut short than the left at first but now it was evened out in a short pixie cut. The front of her hair remained slightly longer than the back and Lin had braided her bangs to sweep over to the left and out of her eyes.   
“Is it to your liking, My Lady?” Lin asked worriedly as Emma made no expression.  
“Yes it looks great. Thank you for fixing my hair.”  
“The bald dwarf, he took back his gift?” Lin asked.   
“I gave it back. Along with my hair.”  
The elf looked confused.   
“Balin told me that if a dwarrow is presented with a courting gift and she has no intention of ever marrying. Sometimes she will cut her hair to signify to not only him but all dwarrow her commitment to unwedded life. It’s pretty much the biggest no you can give.”  
“I am sorry you lost your love.”  
“I didn't lose anything. How could I be with someone who chooses what’s he told over what’s right?”  
“Love works in mysterious way, My Lady.”  
“Yeah, the other world had that saying to.”  
“That’s because it is true everywhere. Give him time. He will do what is right.”  
“It’s too late now. I made sure of that.” Emma said already regretting her actions.   
As Emma layed in bed she thought about the events of today. She suspected she wouldn’t see Dwalin at training tomorrow. After what had happened at dinner she wouldn't be surprised if none of the dwarves spoke to her. At least she still had Bilbo, if it wasn't for the hobbit she wouldn’t be able to handle traveling with a group that hated her. She knew not all of the dwarves did but also that none of them would stand up to Thorin. They would continue to follow his orders even if that meant staying away from her. Hopefully, after they leave Rivendell she’ll be strong enough to not need to rely on them anymore and can just keep her distance. She sighed and looked up at the half moon outside her unglazed window. A gentle breeze blew in and she could hear the sound of the forests only hundreds of feet away. Her eyes began to feel heavy and soon she laid her head on the pillow and drifted into another memory fill dream. 

 

_A young human was sat with many children her age. Her features standing out among her peers who all had the classic lithe frames and pointed ears of the Silvan race. She didn’t understand why she looked so different from her family and her friends. Her mother was the most beautiful Silvan elf she’s ever seen. She was tall and graceful and her older sister looked just like her. Celebrian as the spitting image of their mother and father. Emma on the other hand looked nothing like them, her young mind didn’t understand why she she had rounded ears instead of pointed like her family and why the beautiful silver-blonde hair hadn’t been passed to her. Lessons with the other children only solidified her differences and that night she asked her mother why. They young human girl cried as she was told that she didn't belong to her family and that they would outlive her many times over. Galadriel wept with her child as she told her of her cruel fate of growing old in an immortal world.  
._

_Images shifted and Emma was now older, fully matured woman now. She was riding on a horse in a familiar field. Two other elves were with her. Both were identical with dark hair and steel grey eyes like their father. She and her nephews were patrolling the area after a report that claimed orcs had been seen nearby._  
“There’s no orcs out here!” Elrohir called to his aunt and brother. “They wouldn’t dare come this far.”  
“Sometimes they like to test our patience.” Emma told him, keeping a sharp eye out for anything that shouldn’t have been there. Every so often she would glance up at a barn owl who circled ahead. The graceful bird soon flew down close and perched itself on her outstretched arm. It ruffled its feathers and let out a few small screeches. Emma nodded in understanding and lifted her arm to let the bird perch on her shoulder. She kicked her horse gently and turned him around to head back towards Rivendell. “Alright, no orcs here. Let’s go.” She told her nephews and she led the way back home.   
“You’ll trust the bloody bird and not me?” Elrohir asked sounding insulted.   
“When you can look at the ground from 500 feet in the air the scope the land then I’ll trust you when you say there aren't any orcs.” She told him making Elladan laugh at his twin.   
The trip back to Rivendell was quiet other than the brothers pestering one another. Emma was glad when she came to the entrance of their home and saw her sister waiting for them.   
“Everything is all clear, no orcs in the fields. Please take your sons, they are driving me crazy.” She groaned teasingly.   
“Boys, prepare for a journey. We are going to be traveling to Lorien for a visit.” Celebrian told them. The two of them listened to their mother and headed to feed and let their horses rest before they had to make the journey.   
“A visit? When did you decide this?” Emma asked confused.   
“Last night. Strange things have been happening as of late. I wanted to seek counsel with mother and father. You should come too, Muinthel.”  
“You mean orc sightings?”   
“Yes.”  
“Of course I will. I was planning on passing over the mountains soon to visit the lonely mountain again. Thrain is supposed to show me the mine network.” She said excitedly. “The dwarves really do have a fascinating lifestyle. They aren't so different from us. You should join me, sister.”  
“I must decline. I have other matters to see to but I welcome your company. Elrond will be staying here along with Arwen and the journey is long.”  
“It’s not too far. The field was clear of orcs and they never take the mountain passes. You are worried for nothing sister. What could go wrong?” 

_._  
Emma wept as when she woke up from her blood loss driven sleep. The pain in her shoulder was nothing compared to the pain she felt seeing her sister be dragged away by the orcs. She couldn't do anything as she watched her being taken while she struggled to stand and stay awake. The boys were vengeful. They helped carry the dead and wounded soldiers back to Rivendell to be taken care of before they quickly began to plan a rescue mission. Elrond stayed by Emma’s side knowing that he couldn't convince his sons otherwise. If he didn't have to lead the people of Imladris he himself would have gone. He spoke to and comforted his sister in law as she berated herself for not being strong enough to protect her sister.   
“You have done all you could.” Elrond assured her.   
“It was not enough. I should have patrolled the mountain passes as well. She wouldn't be their prisoner if I had been more careful.” She told him.   
“No one could have known they would have found that pass. You are not at fault, Muinthel. My sons are strong soldiers, they will get Celebrian back to us.  
Celebrian’s body came back to them, but not her mind. Her body was quickly healed by Emma and Elrond but the torture she sustained during her imprisonment broke her mind and spirit. She hardly ate and rarely slept. She spent her days looking out a window into the sky, her eyes never seeing, just clouded with internal conflict. It broke Emma to see her sister in such a state. Elrond when not taking care of official matters, stayed by his ill wife. Seeing her drift further away as the days passed pained him until he could no longer bear it. With a heavy heart they sent her to be taken to a boat sailing for Valinor. Perhaps, in the Grey Havens, they could be together again. 


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took a bit. I've had quite a lot going on in life and just haven't had the time to write. Also, sorry it' not as long as some of the chapters. I hope you guys enjoy.

“Your hair.” Haldir voiced his surprise as Emma met with him in the courtyard for training. “What happened?”  
“Got sick of you yanking on it.” She grumbled out. Her eyes were red from lack of rest from the vivid dreams and the time she spent crying the night before. She never did well when sleep was lacking and it always made her a bit more snappish. The emotional exhaustion from yesterday's events didn’t help either. Haldir raised an eyebrow at her and took in her disheveled appearance, she was dressed and bathed, her now short hair had her new bangs pulled back into a tight braid courtesy of Lin but her exhaustion was apparent on her face. She picked up the wooden practice sword left out for her and faced the Elf.   
“Okay, lets begin.” She told him. Haldir took another moment to look at her and sighed.   
“No.” He told her and put his own wooden sword down. “You can’t learn to fight if you can’t learn to sleep. Go back to your chambers and rest.”   
“I did sleep. I’m fine. I only have a week and a half in Rivendell, I can’t afford to take a day off.”  
“Your health is more important, My Lady.” He scolded her.   
“My health won’t mean shit when an orc sticks me with a weapon because I can’t fight.” She snapped back. Her attitude had no effect on the Elf. He has lived for hundreds of years and met much worse adversaries than a sleep deprived woman.   
“There will be no training today. Go back and rest.” He repeated. Emma huffed in frustration and went to swing the sword at him. The Elf easily caught the dull end of the wooden weapon and jerked it from her grasp.   
“Hey!” She protested.   
“We will train tomorrow.” He reaffirmed.   
“You’re a down right bastard, you know that?”  
“The Lady Galadriel would not approve of your behavior or of me over exerting you.”  
“If you aren’t going to teach me then I’m just going to go practice my magic.” Emma rolled her eyes and began to walk away. She only made it a few metres away before she felt herself being lifted and placed over a tall shoulder.   
“You will do no such thing. If you can’t manage physical training then you will kill yourself trying to use magic.”   
“Ugh! Put me down, Shrek!”   
“I will not. This sort of treatment of the Lady’s family is generally frowned upon but it is for your own good. I am taking you to your room.” He replied stubbornly. The elf began walking as the human girl beat on his back with her fists.   
“Let me go!”   
“No.”  
Her cries of protest echoed through the structure of Rivendell and they received many odd looks as the elf carried the girl through the halls. Emma’s protests did not stop and she continued to try and wiggle away from him as she brutalized his back. After a few more minutes of protest she began to go limp out of defeat and started to succumb to his treatment of her. That is until an idea popped into her head. She reached her arms further down his back, having to strain from the distance due to her short stature. Finally she found what she was looking for a took a hold of the Elf’s left buttock. The unexpected violation startled Haldir and his grip loosened as he jumped in his surprise, giving Emma the leverage she needed to escape his hold. She fell to the ground, ignoring the impact on the marble floor, her shoulder would definitely be bruised. Focused only on escape she hopped up at lightning speed and sped off in the opposite direction that Haldir was taking her. The shock factor of her actions bought her a few more seconds ahead of him, she pushed on despite her shorter legs and turned down a random hallway. She had no idea where she was going but she could hear the rhythmic beats of Haldir’s feet behind her. Turning another corner she wedged herself between two tall statues and held her hand to her mouth and nose to quiet her breathing. Only seconds passed before Haldir was passing by her hiding spot. He stopped only a few feet away and listened. Emma watched from behind the statue as he seemed to be in thought before he continued on and walked further down the hall. When she could no longer see him she removed her hand and let out a sigh of relief. That relief however, was short lived and she felt a large hand on her shoulder and was spun to face the annoyed Elf she was just running from.   
“W-what? How did you-” She started, surprised.   
“Imladris has many paths.” He smirked. The human girl shoved him back and made him let go.   
“Leave me alone.” She snapped not caring if she sounded like a child.  
“I will not. Now, if you are done with your tantrum and with ravishing my backside I will return you to your chambers.”  
“I don’t want to go to my chambers.”  
“Too bad.”   
“That’s it! You are fired!”  
“Fired?”  
“Yep! You aren't marchwarden anymore, I’m giving the job to that cute one who is your second.”  
Haldir laughed, an action that surprised the girl as he never did. The uncharacteristic sound coming from his throat was almost disturbing in a way.”  
“You may be the Lady Galadriel’s daughter but only she and Lord Celeborn can relieve me of my duties.”  
“Okay, then you aren’t my trainer anymore. I’m gonna go ask Elladan and Elrohir.”  
“You are the most stubborn woman I have met.”  
“Thank you.”  
“It was not a compliment.”  
“Really? It sure sounded like one. You’re so sweet, Haldir.” Emma said with mock bashfulness. The elf sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning and rubbed his aching temples. An amusing thought came to his head that if the girl couldn’t fight then she could kill the orcs with a massive headache. The amusement did not show on his face however and he glared at her in frustration.   
“What is the matter with you today?” He asked her.   
“Nunya.” She replied.   
“What?” He looked confused.  
“None of your business.”   
“You are making it my business.”  
“How?”  
“Being uncooperative.”   
“Get used to it.” She shot back and tried to walk away again. Haldir grabbed her arm and stopped her.   
“Tell me.”  
“No.”  
“I can not help if you will not tell me.”  
“There’s nothing that you can do. I just want to train so I can finish this journey already and find a way back home.”  
“You are home.”  
“No. I mean my home not in Middle Earth. Just plain old regular Earth, back in Minnesota with my cat and my bakery, getting fat eating pizza and bingeing Golden Girls.”  
“Golden Girls?”  
“It is a TV show.”  
“TV Show?”  
“A moving picture.”  
“How does it move?” He asked, temporarily forgetting about their arguments and curiosity about her world took over.   
“Gods! You're just as bad as Kili.” She sighed. “It doesn’t matter how they move. All that matters is that I survive until the end of this stupid thing so that I can go back home.”  
“Yesterday you said you would stay here in Middle Earth.”  
“That was yesterday.”  
“What changed.”   
“Nunya.”   
“You are a child.”   
“You are a douche canoe.”  
“I know not what that means nor do I wish to.” He sighed. “If you refuse to return to your chambers, at least let us take a walk. We will not be training today.”  
“Maybe you won’t.” Emma mumbled under her breath but not quiet enough for him to not hear.   
Haldir muttered something in his native language and turned to walk away.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I am not going to babysit you all through the day. As we are not training and you do not want my company, I will join the others in their hunt. I shall leave you to your own devices” He told her.   
“Wait! I want to come.” She pouted.  
“Minutes ago you were running from me and now you want to follow?”  
“I don't have anywhere else to be. This place is boring. There isn’t even books that aren’t in Sindarin.”  
“Learn to read it.” He shrugged.  
“That could take months! Or years!”  
“Better get started.”  
“I’m coming with you.”  
“No.” He said sternly and walked away. The girl ignored him and followed behind. The elf noticed and stopped to look at her.   
“Stop following me.”  
“Nope. You are being followed. I’m coming with you.”  
He pursed his lips and sighed.   
“Very well but, if you can not keep up, you will be left behind.”   
“Aye captain.”

 

Despite being on one before, Emma was having difficulty controlling her horse as their group trotted through the forest in search of meat for the kitchens. Her steed was stubborn and tried to trail away from the group, getting distracted by anything and everything.   
“What is wrong with this horse?!” She complained as she pulled the reins to make him join back with the others.   
“He is a curious one.” One of the elves she did not know the name of told her.   
“He’s dumb.” She mumbled. The horse seemed to understand her and let out a neigh of protest, stopping in his tracks and remaining unmoved.  
“Hey! Keep going!.” She told it. The horse refused to move and only shook its head, the hair of its mane whipping her in the cheeks.   
“He does not appreciate your words.” The same elf told her.   
“He can understand me?”  
“They are intelligent creatures.”  
“Okay fine. Please keep going.” She begged the horse. “If we don’t stay with the group then Haldir will leave me behind. I’m sorry I called you dumb.”  
The horse stubbornly stayed in place, deciding he didn’t want to accept her apology. He shook his mane again and stayed put. The others were getting further away but the elf who tried to help her with her steed stayed by her, his own dapple grey horse was a docile mare who obeyed her riders guided hands. He rode up next to her horse and took her reins from her. He tied the reins to his own horses saddle who was butting her nose against the male horses throttle.   
“She likes him.” Emma noticed.   
“She is his mate.” The elf said. “She can easily coax him to obey.”  
“You know a lot about horses.”   
“The stables are my charge. I only join the hunts to ensure their safety.” He finished tying the reins so that Emma’s horse would not wander again and he guided both horses to follow behind the others. “Haldir may leave you behind but I will not. I’ll be sure you return to Lord Elrond safely.” He continued, giving her a charming smile.   
Emma felt herself blush and nodded. “Thank you.”  
“It is my privilege, My Lady.”   
“Please don’t call me that.” She laughed lightly. “Everyone does no matter how much I asked them not to. It just sounds so weird. Please, call me Emma.”  
“Very well, I will do as you ask.”  
“You’re different from the others.” She commented, earning an uneasy look from him.   
“No! I didn’t mean it in a bad way. It’s just, everyone treats me like I’m some sort of royalty. Well, except Haldir but he’s just a jerk. You are the only person who has agreed to call me by my name.” She explained and the elf nodded in understanding.   
“They do not wish to disrespect you. You are the adoptive daughter of the Lady of Lothlorien they only wish to regard you with reverence.”   
“And you do not?” She asked making the elf look at her in surprise.  
“No! I only-”  
“I’m only teasing.” Emma giggled, giving him a smile. The elf sighed in relief.   
“You always were one for jest.”   
“We knew each other?”  
“Not well, we did not interact unless you were coming to the stables to retrieve your mare.”  
“Why aren’t I riding her?”   
“I am sorry to say but Naru passed away 14 years ago.”  
“How long have I been gone?”  
“One hundred and forty years.”  
“Wow, uh, okay.” She said shocked at the number.   
“These years are nothing for an immortal.”  
“I thought I was only in my early twenties before I got here.” She admitted.  
“You are over three thousand years old.”   
“I’ve aged phenomenally.” She joked.   
The two of them followed behind the hunting party at a distance as they continued to chat. Emma all but forgot about her bad mood and the events of the previous night as they talked about anything and everything. She didn’t even notice how much time had passed until the party met them, already on their way back to the city.   
“So this is where you have been.” Haldir who was at the front said as his horse stopped in front of hers. He looked from Emma to the Dark-haired elf next to her then to where the horses had been connected and raised an eyebrow.   
“You fell behind.” He commented.   
“Yep and like you said, you left me behind but apparently not all elves are as much of a prick as you.”   
Some of the men behind Haldir chuckled quietly as their leader was chastised by the much shorter woman and he shot them a glare to shut them up.  
“Turn around and go back to Rivendell. The time for the evening meal fast approaches and you have not eaten.” He sighed, deciding that it was best to ignore her insults.  
“I had berries and porridge before coming to train.”  
“That was 12 hours ago.”   
“Oh.” She realized.   
“Let us go. Naerion, I thank you for keeping track of our absent minded Lady.”  
“Oh screw you.” Emma told him before making a realization. “Oh, I never did ask your name. So it’s Naerion?”  
“Yes.” He smiled.   
“As I said, absent minded.” Haldir commented. “Enough flirting, let us go.”  
Emma and Naerion both blushed at Haldir’s comment but said nothing. She couldn’t really deny that she was flirting. Naerion was a very handsome elf, his long dark brown hair framed a square face and soft green eyes contrasted with his looks making him appear less rugged. His embarrassment turned his neck a pink color that reached up to his cheeks and Haldir smirked at them both.   
“I thought you were seeking partnership with the bald dwarf.” He said as they turned and began to go back to Rivendell. Naerion looked even more uncomfortable now and tensed at the marchwarden’s words. Emma felt a pang in her chest at the mention of Dwalin. No matter how much she wanted to hate him she still felt her heart was being drawn to the brawny dwarf. Her eyes casted downward and she forced herself to not remember the previous night.   
“I thought so too.” She said meekly, her sudden change in demeanor not going unnoticed by either elf men. Haldir realized his words had hurt the woman and he corrected his behavior.   
“I apologize, I did not mean to upset you.”   
“It’s whatever.” Emma shrugged. “You’ve been asking all day so I might as well tell you before Elrond or someone does.” Her voice still sounding miserable.   
“You need not. As you aid this morning it is not my concern.”  
“No, it’s fine. I thought that Dwalin and I had a connection but I guess it was just me. He asked to court me and I was dumb enough to decide to say yes. Before I got the chance Thorin expressed his unapproval and despite his words of love, Dwalin agreed with him. I broke off the courtship before he could. That is why my hair is gone.” She told him, her fingers brushing against the base of her neck to feel the ends of her short hair.   
“I am sorry, My Lady. I did not know. That dwarf is a fool.”  
“Well so was I.” She told him dejectedly.   
“No, only infatuated, a fallacy we have all endured.”   
“Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?” She asked Haldir suspiciously.   
“I do not know what you mean.” He coughed.   
“You are never this nice to me.”  
“I do not enjoy seeing a woman in emotional distress.”  
“The great Haldir is afraid of a crying woman?” She laughed trying to cheer herself up.  
“I take that back.”   
“Nope. Too late now. I knew you liked me, you’re just rough around the edges.” She teased him.   
“You are a child.” He told her as he rode ahead. The others followed him leaving Emma and Naerion to follow behind them again. It was at this point that Emma started laughing.  
“It’s so fun to mess with him.” She told her companion.   
“You take enjoyment from teasing him.” It wasn’t a question.   
“I do. I don’t have modern devices so I must entertain myself somehow.”  
“What do you mean?”  
During the ride back, Emma talked more with Naerion. She told him about where she was from and a brief history of the industrialization of the world she knew. He seemed especially interesting in the transportation methods of her time. She told him about trains and airplanes. He could hardly believe that humans of her time could travel across the sky instead of a boat to go overseas.   
“What of elves?” He asked excitedly wanting to know what his people contributed to her world.  
“Um, there aren’t any.” She told him awkwardly. “There, elves are a fictional race. So are dwarves and goblins. There are only humans.”  
The elf seemed disappointed but it didn’t last long. He was quickly asking her questions again and she answered to the best of her ability. She was in the middle of telling him about the wonders of electricity when they made it back to Rivendell. Lindir was standing outside the archway into the city when they got there.   
“My Lady.” He greeted her before continuing. “My Lord Elrond would like you to join his table tonight. He told me to inform you that the dwarf Oakenshield will be dining with his kin.”   
Emma didn't like the sound of even being in the same room as the dwarves appealing whatsoever. She didn't have the emotional energy to see any of them, especially Dwalin.   
“Tell Elrond that I am sorry but I have to decline. I am tired and don't have the energy to join him tonight. Please just have Lin bring supper to my room.”  
“Very well, My Lady.”   
Emma followed Naerion and help him to put away the horses. They continued to converse as they worked and as he walked her to her chambers.   
“Thank you for keeping me company today.” She said to him when they reached her door.   
“It was a pleasure, I assure you. “ He smiled, making her blush again.   
“Could I visit you at the stables tomorrow after my magic lessons?”  
“I would be delighted.”  
“Okay, tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow.” He affirmed and leaned over to kiss her cheek before leaving her for the night.  
Emma entered her room with butterflies in her stomach. But for some reason despite the butterflies her heart felt almost displaced. She ignored the feeling in her chest and smiled as she recalled his kiss.   
“Lady Emma?” The voice of Lin interrupted her thoughts and she looked at the she-elf that she didn't notice was waiting in the room for her.   
“Yeah?”   
“I have your supper.”   
“Thanks, Lin. That’s all I need. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
The elf woman didn’t move and stared at her.   
“What?” Emma asked.   
“You don't seem well.”  
“I am just tired.”  
“No, not that. You seem conflicted.”   
“Nah.” Emma laughed it off, hating the fact that the elf woman could read her so easily.   
“You are lying.”  
“You’re offaly bold today.”  
“I am sorry. I was out of line.” Lin quickly corrected herself.   
“It’s okay. I do appreciate it, Lin. You don't need to be sorry.”  
“What has you conflicted?”  
“Dwalin I guess. I want to hate him for yesterday but I can’t. For some reason I still feel so drawn to him and today a met a very handsome elf man. I want to like him, I do like him, but it just doesn't feel right.”   
“Who may I ask?”  
“Naerion.”   
“He is a handsome one indeed.” Lin smiled.   
“Yeah, but I know you have the hots for Haldir.”  
The she elf blushed and denied Emma’s accusations.   
“You can't hide it. You go quiet and blush every time he’s near or mentioned.”  
Lin nodded sheepishly.   
“It’s okay, I won’t tell.”  
“Thank you, My Lady.”  
“Hey, enough of that. I’ve told you to call me Emma.”  
“I am sorry, Lady Emma.”  
Emma sighed in her own dejectedness. 

Over the course of several days, Emma spent the better part of the mornings and afternoons either battle training with Haldir or practicing magic with Galadriel. Each day was a new lesson, completely different from the previous to try to get as much basics taught to her as possible. In one week she was already using real blades while training with the marchwarden, the sword had been switched out with the weapons she had found in her room. Holding the Katar blades felt natural to her. Instead of swinging a heavy sword these were light and she used martial arts to wield them. Each of her punches were sharp and deadly, literally. The blades became an extension of her arms and learning the fight with them became easy.  
“You have learned much in the week.” Haldir told her as she knocked him down again.  
“Thanks to you.”  
He smiled at her and the two began to spar again. After training the two sat together, drinking water from their skins.   
“Where is it you disappear to every evening if I may ask?” Haldir questioned her.   
“Oh I’ve been hanging out with Naerion.”  
“The two of you have become close.” He pointed out.   
“I guess so.” She shrugged.  
“You are attracted to him?”  
“What? No! Well maybe. I don’t know.” She sighed.  
“You are confusing.”  
“Says the guy who can’t even tell a handmaiden that he likes her.” She shot back.   
“I don't know what you mean.” He said as his face became crimson.   
“Oh please. I’ve seen the way you look at Lin. Just tell her. You never know, maybe she likes you back.”  
“I am retiring to my chambers.” He told her, looking for a quick escape. “Get plenty of rest tonight. I will see you on the over-morrow.”  
After Haldir left, Emma gathered her things and took them to her room. She bathed before going to meet Naerion at the stables and changed from her leggings into a dress. When she got there Naerion was waiting for her and he had already readied the horses.   
“Are we going somewhere?” She asked him.   
“I thought we could take a ride and have a picnic.” He admitted to her bashfully.   
“That sounds wonderful, let’s go.”  
The two chatted about their day as they rode through the forests surrounding Rivendell. Emma had much better control of the mate of Naerion’s mare than she had before, feeling like the horse, who was apparently called Bathor, was finally warming up to her. The dark hair elf led them through a clearing and into a beautiful field full of flowers of all sorts of colors. Emma looked on in awe at the sheer gorgeous view before them.   
“It’s beautiful here.” She said as they dismounted and tied the horses to a nearby tree.   
“I hoped you would enjoy it.”  
“I love it.”  
Naerion led her further into the field and found a spot to lay a blanket down for their picnic. He had brought along a woven basket that was filled with an assortment of fruits, cheeses and dried meats. As they ate Emma told him about how her training was going and He told her about his responsibilities over the horses. A mare had given birth that day and he excitedly told her about the adorable foal. They enjoyed each others company for a few hours and he walked her to her chambers for the fourth night in a row when they returned.   
He gave her another kiss on her cheek, this time it lingered far longer than usual. When he pulled away he gazed softly at her and spoke.  
“I wish to court you. I love you Emerald Briar.” He admitted to her taking her by surprise.   
Emma didn't know what to say. The shock of his confession left her speechless and looking like a gaping fish.   
“Emma?” He questioned hesitantly.   
“I-I can’t.”  
“I am sorry. This is much too quick for you I understand if you do not return my affections.” He said with confidence but the sadness in his eyes gave him away.   
“It’s not that. I really do like you, Naerion. You are so kind and handsome and I don't know why I can’t feel romance with you, I’d like to but in my heart for some reason it feels wrong. I’m so sorry.”  
“I understand.” He smiled sadly at her. “The one who steals your heart one day will be the luckiest in Middle Earth. I wish you happiness.”   
Emma hugged him and buried her face in his chest, squeezing his middle. The elf returned her hold and enveloped her in his arms.  
“Thank you.”  
“There is nothing to thank me for.”  
The two stayed locked in their embrace until a voice made them look up.   
“I knew it.”  
It was Thorin. He watched the two of them hold one another with an angry red face. The human and elf let each other go and Naerion awkwardly excused himself. Emma sighed, he wasn’t one for conflict and avoided it at all costs, completely opposite of Dwalin.   
“What do you want, Thorin?” Emma sighed.  
“I’ve been speaking with Balin and he convinced me to apologize to you. I thought my actions had gone to far and came to do as he said but it seems I was right about you all along.” He sneered. “You humans are easy to fall in and out of love.  
“I’m not in love with Naerion. He’s just a friend.”  
“That is not how it looked.”  
“Maybe to you. I still love Dwalin, no matter how much you say I don’t. He is my one.”  
“Humans don’t have ones.”   
“Apparently they do. If you only came to argue then leave. I am tired and wish to go to bed.”  
“Dwalin has not been the same. He hasn’t joined us for any meals since that night and he looks ill.”   
“Have Oin take a look at him.”   
“I have, he says he can’t explain it.”  
“What makes you think I can?”  
“He is fading. I know it. The same thing happened to my grandfather when my grandmother passed. It was only the love of his family that saved him.”  
“You just said that I don’t love Dwalin.” She deadpanned.  
“But he loves you. That I know is true.”   
“Gee thanks. Can you please leave now?”  
“You must see him.”  
“Four days ago you never wanted me to speak to him again. Besides, I already cut my hair. He doesn’t want to see me.”  
Thorin growled and slammed his fist against the nearby wall.  
“He will die!” He bellowed  
“And it’ll be your fault!” She screamed back. Tears came to her eyes along with a fire in her pupils. A sudden gust of wind throughout the hall whipped around them and Emma could feel her magic coursing through her, reacting to her emotions.   
“You have been nothing but hateful to me this entire journey! Dwalin was stubborn, sure but he was loving. He wasn't always kind but he was always there when I needed him and you took that away! I wanted to be the same for him but you forbade it! You used your status against him and took control of his future! You are no true friend to anyone in your company!” She continued to shriek. With every word, Thorin looked more and more defeated. After her lashing he fell to his knees and began to cry. Emma was breathing heavy from anger and calmed when she saw him fall, her face went from angry to surprised confusion. The wind stopped suddenly and the hall was calm again. She had never seen Thorin break like this.   
“Please.” He pleaded with her. “Please see him, please fix my mistake. I beg of you, Emma. Dwalin is the very best friend I ever had. I can't lose him. I have already lost so much.”   
Thorin never called her by her name, he had to be desperate to get on his knees and beg for her help. Emma features softened as she thought about how hurt he was to see his friend like this, but she remember the night she had cut her hair then to further back, thinking of his treatment of her in the many months before. Her face lost its softness and hardened again. She took a deep breath to calm herself and addressed him with malice.  
“Fix your own mistake.” she said venomously and left him in the hall on his knees. 

Emma could hear Thorin’s sobs from inside her room. He seemed to stay for a few moments before leaving. Her heart ached as she thought about what Thorin had told her. There was no way he was telling the truth. Dwalin was much stronger than that and besides, he already proved he wasn't really in love with her. If he was he wouldn’t have cared what Thorin said. It was probably better if she didn’t get involved with anyone in Middle Earth, after all, she was going to find a way back to Minnesota. She sat at the vanity in her room and looked at her reflection. Her tired eyes stare back at her and her mind reeled with everything that happened over the months she has been in this world. She thought about Dwalin, feeling that all too familiar pang. With a tired sign she decided she would not be able to sleep unless she actually saw the bald dwarf’s condition for herself. She waited until Lin came to bring her her evening meal and asked the she-elf to take her to him.   
“But, Lady Emma, wouldn’t you like to eat first?” She asked, concern filling her voice.   
At the mention of food her stomach flipped and she felt nauseous.  
“No. I’m not hungry, just take me to Dwalin. I need to speak to him.”  
Lin led her through the halls of Rivendell and into another room. She spoke to another handmaiden for a moment then motioned for Emma to continue following her. They took a few more turns before stopping at a door similar to the one that led to her room.   
“Would you like me to come with you?” The elf asked.   
“No. It’s probably not best, just wait here. Dwarves get really protective over their kin when they are ill.”  
“You know a lot about them.” She commented.   
“Not enough apparently.” Emma sighed before opening the door and stepping in.   
The room was more simple than her own, just a large bed and a wardrobe pushed against one of the side walls. As she entered, a head popped up to greet her. Balin had stayed in the room with Dwalin while the others went to the hall to eat.   
“Lass! You’re here.” Balin said with surprise.  
“I’m here.” She replied quietly. “Where is Thorin?” She continued, not seeing the leader of their group.  
“I made him leave to eat and rest. He will be back after dinner I am sure.” The old dwarf told her. She only nodded and walked closer to the bed. Dwalin was sleeping. He looked pale and his face was slightly sunken in. Emma was sure if he hadn’t a beard then he would look even worse. Seeing his condition made her heart feel agonizingly heavy. The usual warmth she felt around him was like ice and she couldn’t control the tears that fell. She sat next to his form on the mattress, her bottom lip quivering and a sad hiccup escaped her. Balin put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned to hug him close to her.   
“Why isn’t he in the infirmary?”  
“He and Thorin both refused. They do not trust these elves.”  
“I’m so sorry, Balin.” She sobbed. “It really is my fault isn’t it?”   
“No, Lass. Don’t blame yourself. While Thorin is a fierce leader and cares deeply for his kin, his prejudices and pride do sometimes get in the way of reason.” He sighed.   
“What can I do?” She begged him.  
“Just be near him, maybe it will be enough.” He said, allowing a few tears for his younger brother to fall.   
“No.” Emma said stubbornly. “It’s not enough. I have to do more.”   
She let go of Balin and turned to look at Dwalin again. She leaned down to kiss his bald head and wiped her tears.   
“I’ll be back. Please do not let Thorin in here until I return.” She said in a whisper, her voice refusing to go any louder.   
She left the room again, her puffy red eyes looking straight at Lin.   
“Take me to my mother. Go get Elrond, I don’t care how stubborn these damn dwarves are. I won’t let him die.”


End file.
